


The Prince

by NeiNing



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), TMNT - Fandom, tmnt2018
Genre: Albino, Anger, Assassin - Freeform, Blood, Comfort, Crying, Death, Fighting, Gay, Gore, History, Hope, Injury, Killing, M/M, Mass Death, Plan, Plot, Sex, Slavery, Support, Tears, Violence, Worry, dream - Freeform, fight, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Raphael has ended up being a slave on site - and this is where our story begins.PS. I changed the name from "Slave" to "The Prince" since slave no longer suit this fic.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A story idea what's been rolling in my head for days so I need to get it out. I apologize writing mistakes since English isn't my native language.
> 
> I also, warmly, welcome all additional tag words suggestions since I'm so bad at them! Thank you!
> 
> Happy New Year 2019 as well! :D

_Our beautiful planet has turn into huge desert long time ago. The gap between rich and poor has grown too wide and slavery is blooming. Cities have been destroyed, technology long forgotten..._

**

Small snapping turtle child stood near the corner of the house sucking his thumb while watching how his adopted grandmother and -father were pulled out of the house. Following them with tears in his eyes boy stopped at the line what separated poor city area and palace, watching helplessly how his parents were dragged inside the golden building.

Sitting down on the hot sand Raphael waited and waited, sun slowly setting more down, coloring the sky with red and orange. He was around 5 and knew that when people were dragged in that palace, they never came back – not alive at least. Still he hoped and waited – but his adopted parents never came back. Young woman, who recently had lost her own child to decease, found him and took Raphael with her, raising him as her own.

At the age of 10 this same thing happened but this time Raphael was taken in the palace with her where they were separated. Raphael didn’t resist but followed 2 guards who took him on the huge area behind the palace where was thousands of slaves working under burning sun. Not only were there adults and older people as slaves but there were kids too.

Raphael had heard enough stories to know what his life was going to be for now on…

**

6 long years had earned him scars, lots of sweat, blood and huge strong body. If anyone, who had seen him as a small tot would had seen him now, wouldn’t recognize him. He had matured so much. He had become support pillar for poor slaves on site as well since he, always, had been the one to stand up and protect weaker ones. And while slaves didn’t get all that much water or food Raphael always shared his with those in most need. He also had took all young kids under his wings.

There had been a time when ruthless guards had been using their whips on slaves without mercy and that had caused Raphael see red. Without thinking consequences Raphael stepped into action, giving those guards as much pain as possible. It took almost 10 guards to get Raphael on dusty sand, giving him good whipping. Other slaves, after a long day, helped to clean his bleeding wounds. Raphael didn’t mind the pain however since he only cared for other slaves and their well being. He had swore to find a way for them all to escape someday.

**

“Have you seen my son?”

Old rat approached his servant who shook his head. “No, I haven’t, Master.”

In frustration Splinter hit cool marble floor with his stick. “Then find that boy!” Growling after running servant Splinter sighed rubbing his closed eyes gently. “That damn boy is giving me headache again. I guess I have to discipline him more.”

Leonardo, as a wild child who refused to become tamed and dull, was sitting on top of near by building while keeping his curious eyes scanning site and all the slaves there. Especially one had caught his interest many years ago when they had met for the first time.

Watching big green turtle fighting with guards once again to protect old beaten man made Leonardo’s smile spread more wider. He already liked his fighting spirit so much. Leonardo had suggested it to his father years ago that he should be allowed to spend time with this turtle slave but his father had denied it, stating Raphael was bad influence to young prince.

Jumping off on the roof Leonardo landed smoothly on golden sand, starting his approach. It was one of the most hottest days and slaves had been working ever since sunrise so it was surprising to see Raphael on his feet all sweaty, dirty, bleeding and bruised but he gave no signs of backing away from guards.

“You guys shouldn’t be playing around here.” Leonardo said with a smirk when his presence was noticed. Guards bowed slightly to him instantly while Raphael turned to face him letting out deep loud sigh.

Eyeing older man laying on the ground his figure was soon hidden behind Raphael’s massive body. Eyes rose up to meet fierce eyes and it made Leonardo’s heart beat faster and smile spread.

“What are you staring at? Got an issue with this poor old man here who’s exhausted from all this shitty job what your father forces us to do?”

His voice was low and growling, body tensing, muscles growing and hands turning into fists. Raphael was more than ready to spill more sweat and blood – even if he would had to go against their lord’s son. There was no need for that however since Leonardo turned on his heels, snatching small water bag from guard’s belt.

Taking step closer Leonardo reached for Raphael’s hand lifting it up. Eyes locked on each other, water bag placed on huge palm.

“Take this. You have earned it.” Smiling in mysterious way Leonardo took step backward, never removing his eyes off from Raphael’s. Eyeing thin turtle Raphael opened water bag taking small sip only to moist his mouth while holding his position for few seconds until he was sure he wouldn’t be stabbed from behind or water wasn’t poisoned.

Watching how careful and gentle this big turtle could be made Leonardo smile more. Kneeling next to old man Raphael helped him sit up, allowing him to lean against his massive arm.

“Here. Drink.” Older man was truly thirsty and yet he was struggling to refuse from the liquid. Raphael wasn’t going to back away. Holding him more tight Raphael lifted bag’s opening back on man’s dry lips. “Drink all you want. This is yours. You need it.”

Older man stopped struggling, enjoying cool liquid more than ever before. It was painful to see this but Raphael would do whatever he could do to make other slaves’ lives better here. Lifting weak human in his arms Raphael carried him, under guards and Leo’s eyes, in small shade under the tree.

“Rest here. You have work enough.”

“B… But the… The Lord...”

“Is not your concern. I will handle it. I have promised to take care of all of you and I’m going to keep that promise.”

Coughing slightly older man closed his eyes, relaxing against dry trunk. “You are… too good to this place… But I thank you.”

Smiling slightly Raphael tapped fragile shoulder gently. “Rest now, friend.”

**

After long day slaves were released and taken in their small huts to rest. Raphael naturally was in the hut with all younger kids and teenagers. Youngest of them was 5 while he himself was the oldest. Laying down while kids had gathered all around to sleep near and on him Raphael sighed while watching small exhausted faces. They didn’t work all that hard, thanks to Raphael and his protection, but heat was still taking its toll on them.

His stomach growled and it was painful. He had shared most of his so called “lunch” with the children since their survival was his main priority. He would survive with more less food and drink than they. Closing his eyes with deep gentle sigh Raphael focused on the weight on him, letting it lull him to sleep. At some point he woke up on the sound of hut’s door opening. Light steps approached him, hand slowly poking him few times on the shoulder.

Opening his eyes Raphael almost jumped when young prince was the one who caught his vision. Holding his finger on his lips Leonardo smiled with a spark in his eyes, winking older turtle follow him. He was suspicious but Raphael decided to follow him – after making sure kids were sleeping and would be alright while he was gone. Closing the door behind him his eyes focused on thinner turtle who was looking at the night sky.

“What do you want?” Raphael growled quietly. He had heard things about this young prince but no one didn’t seem to be sure what ind of person he truly was. He could pretend to be kind but would be blood thirsty killer instead. Raphael decided to keep his guard on.

“I want you to follow me. Quietly.” Not waiting Raphael to answer Leonardo started to lead the way away from resting and site area. Raphael hadn’t been here before but he knew this small path was leading to palace. Why would this prince be taking him to palace? Looking down at his scarred and dry hands Raphael let out small, almost desperate, smirk. Of course. He had caused so much troubles at the site so he was going to be punished, perhaps even killed.

Lifting his eyes on smaller turtle’s shell Raphael sighed. “I’m gonna get punished, right? If I’m gonna end up dead, can I ask something as my last wish?”

Leonardo never spoke as he turned his head slightly sideways as a sign he was listening.

“Take care of those kids for me. They have no one else. They need someone strong to be there to make sure they are okay. That all is good. Giving them hope for better tomorrow...”

Leonardo said nothing as he kept leading the way through small backdoor, long hallways and finally escorting Raphael in huge kitchen. Long table was full of earlier leftovers which made Raphael’s stomach growl.

“I’ve seen how you always give your food and drink to others. How you fight for them.” Turning to look bigger turtle Leonardo allowed his eyes study all visible scars on Raphael’s scales. “All of them are results of you defending them.”

Stroking his scars Raphael’s eyes sparked. “Someone has to do the job. So many are afraid to stand up and defense each other and none of your men are helping either. I don’t give a damn if I get hurt. I can deal with it.”

Smirking sly way Leonardo eyed bigger turtle. “I admire that about you.” Pointing his offering hand towards the table Leonardo smiled. “Please, help yourself. Eat and drink all you want. And don’t be afraid to ask more. I can arrange that.”

This sounded suspicious and it made Raphael angry. Stepping in Leonardo’s personal space Raphael growled down at him. “What kind of game are you playing, _prince_? You are willing to help me by giving me food and water but you’re not willing to help all the other slaves out there?”

“I can’t save them all. Not at once at least.”

“But you’re willing to save me?”

“Because you’re unique. We are unique. There’s millions and millions of people but us, mutants or turtles, however you like to say it, are only few.”

Shaking his head Raphael snarled. “That’s not an excuse to save only me. They may not be like us but they are suffering. They feel like we do. Only difference is that we look different.”

“Well, duh. I know that. I’m not blind.” Tension in the room had grew more tight and stronger so Leonardo offered food and water once more and this time Raphael accepted it since he was hungry. Watching big turtle eat all he could made Leo smile. Placing 2 big baskets on the table Leonardo started to fill them with fresh food and water.

“After you’re done take these with you. Feed those who you can and see to need these the most. I will try to sneak to see you every night and help you get more for them.”

“Won’t you get in trouble then?”

Leonardo laughed for the first time. “I’m always in trouble. Fa--- Master isn’t exactly all that please with me and the way how I am. He wants to tame me, make me follow rules and all but that’s not me. I don’t like rules. They are boring.”

Munching silently last pieces of meat and honey in his mouth Raphael eyed younger turtle, now fully focusing on him. There might be a truth behind his words. Leonardo wasn’t cruel like servants, guards and Splinter himself were. But he was still mysterious in a way. He most surely had his own plan but what? Handing baskets to Raphael Leonardo smiled slightly.

“Make sure you’re not seen. Most guards are lazy asses who sleep at their turns at nights so risks for you to be caught are small but still.”

Raphael eyes baskets he was holding. This all was weird but he was so grateful of this opportunity. Ever so slightly he bowed to Leonardo with his head, leaving without a word. In the shadows of the night he easily made his way back to hut, hiding baskets under blankets and other stuffs in the corner. 

Crawling on the bed he lifted youngest child to sleep on his chest, still tasting sweet honey in his mouth.


	2. New Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is invited in the palace by Splinter and he will have interesting conversation with him. Leonardo also is acting weird...

Leonardo kept his words in the next few weeks. He had sneak out, leaving always few baskets of food behind hut’s door. He always knocked 4 times and ran away before Raphael opened the door. Children were most happy to have food and it had given them much needed energy to work on the site. Raphael had done his best to sneak some food to other slaves as well. He wanted to be fair and share with everyone. In his eyes none wasn’t better than the other.

While Raphael and other slaves were feeling more better now, they still worked hard. Or as hard as Raphael saw to be the best for them. This had greatly delay building progress. Staring at the plan on his table Splinter’s tail swung back and forth. He was becoming angry. He had heard, from his servants, about the issues what this slave, Raphael, was causing but he never believed he would be so much trouble. He couldn’t stop wondering why the guards couldn’t control him.

Other rumors also had reached his ears. Young prince, Leonardo, had been seen sneaking out at nights and some nights, when he had returned back in the palace, he hadn’t been alone. He had brought this slave with him. Splinter had confront his adopted son about this but Leonardo, like always, had been acting like if he hadn’t done anything or knew anything about this. It was infuriating.

Holding a scroll in his hand Splinter made his way to his other adopted son who, what he knew, wasn’t all that big fan of Leonardo either. He found his tall and thin son writing down something while trying to fix something what seemed to be machine from the past – that technology which had been long forgotten.

“Master.” Donatello bowed with his head when he noticed Splinter entering the room. “How may I serve you?”

“I have had enough.”

Looking silently at tensed old rat Donatello remained quiet, giving his master time to calm some and speak his mind.

“Do you have any knowledge of what’s going on at the site and here in the palace at nights?”

“Oooh, let me guess. Leonardo hasn’t given you any answers.”

“That ungrateful cocky bastard...” Stopping to his place Splinter turned his flashing eyes on Donatello. “Well, have you?!”

Keeping his cool Donatello rose, pushing the chair further away while getting on his feet. “As far as I’m informed, and what I have heard, Leonardo is delivering food to slaves at nights. That big snapping turtle slave also has been seen with him here in the palace when all of us have been sleeping. I have no further information of why he’s been brought here.”

“And how about Michelangelo?”

Closing his eyes Don huffed lifting his shoulders. “We all know he’s way too heads-in-the-clouds kind of guy to see or know anything about this. He spends all his time goofing around in the town, playing with the kids and people there.”

“We shall let him keep doing that. He’s good distraction. People won’t get curious about what’s happening here in the palace when our foolish happy son is out there to show that all is well.”

Silence landed in small room and Don felt he needed to break it. “So what are your plans for Leo?”

Splinter growled, his tail slashing behind his back. “That brat has been pain in my ass ever since I adopted him. I thought he would become great follower to me but he has too free heart and mind to be manipulated and controlled.”

“So what are you going to do about it?” Splinter watched his other son walk in front of old bookshelf, eyeing some books.

“If I could I would kill him but I can’t get my hands dirty. People also could hear about it and it would cause me great troubles. People could stand up against me and overthrown me.”

Smirking Donatello took a book, opened it and slowly turned a page. “Who said _you_ need to kill him?” Turning to look at his adopted father from the corner of his eye Don smirked slightly. “Assassin.”

**

Standing still behind tall golden doors Raphael was more nervous than ever before. He had no idea why he was called in the palace… Or actually he had some sort of clue. If all would go well his life would be spared and if not… Sighing deeply Raphael closed his eyes. At least kids would be safe. Leonardo had promised to take care of them – and he actually already had.

Somehow Splinter had accepted Leonardo’s suggestion to take children in and teach them to become writers, fixers, nurses, chiefs and so on. No more slavery under the burning sun. Creaking of the opening doors snapped Raphael’s eyes open and he was escorted in Splinter’s throne room by guards.

This was the first time he ever saw their ruler and he didn’t like what he was seeing. This old rat was small, ugly and fat… but his aura was something what Raphael truly didn’t like. Now he understood it better why Leonardo didn’t like his “father” so much either. Hit behind his knees dropped Raphael down, bowing deeply to Splinter.

Hearing flat long feet slapping against marble floor Raphael waited, somehow mentally getting ready to jump and fight his way out if needed. When Splinter spoke Raphael kept his head down.

“You are the famous snapping turtle, are you not?”

He couldn’t help but to snort with humor. “I think I am. I mean I haven’t seen any other snapping turtles around here.”

Grunt escaped his throat when guard next to him hit him on the backside of the head with the end of his spear. Stroking his beard Splinter eyed massive turtle silently before speaking again.

“I see now why he likes you so. You two have something in common.”

Deciding not to reply Raphael waited as Splinter walked around him and then away from him. Sitting on his throne old rat sighed. “Let’s get to the point. I’m sure you know why you are here. You have cause so much troubles on the site, delaying my building plans, beating my guards - “

Snapping his head up Raphael’s eyes were fierce, his voice low growl. “They are the ones beating **_us_**. Without any damn reason. They beat us only for the pleasure of being able to beat us.”

Another hit on the head was painful reminder about guards’ presence. Staring into fierce young eyes Splinter kept rubbing his beard. “They are doing their job what I have given them. And you, slave, have give them more than enough reasons to beat you.”

“I understand if they beat me!” His voice turned louder as he forced himself on his feet, guards coming to stand between Raphael and Splinter. “I don’t give a damn if I’m beaten but there’s kids and elder people who can’t defense themselves so they are easy targets to your sick guards!”

“Why you-!”

“Enough!”

Guard stopped lifting his spear, turning to look Splinter over his shoulder. “That what you said, slave, is from the past. Leonardo, with my permission, has bring all children in the palace to work, train and study.”

Panting hotly Raphael swallowed to calm himself. “And about that I am grateful. But there’s still older people suffering.”

“I will see that they will get something else to do. But now back on you, slave. Like I said before you have cause too much troubles. Therefor I must announce… That you also will be moved here in the palace.”

If it would had been possible Raphael’s jaw would had fall on the floor and eyes pop out of his head as he stared in surprise this old calm rat. “W… why? I mean...”

“You want to be executed then?”

“No! No. I just… That’s something what I was expecting.”

“I have more better job for you than make you be a filling for a hole on the ground.”

Becoming serious again Raphael swallowed once more, lowering his voice. “What you have for me?”

Smirking Splinter crossed his hands in front of his mouth. “Leonardo.”

“Huh?”

“You shall become his bodyguard. You are skilled fighter and strong, are you not? Also I know you and him have been spending time together more or less at nights. I also trust that you know how wild he can be. He needs someone to watch after him. I’m old and can’t keep up with him anymore.”

Rolling those words in his mind Raphael felt a bit uneasy but pushed those feelings back. Nodding once Raphael agreed to his new job.

**

This small energetic turtle was getting on his nerves. Why he just couldn’t stop bouncing all around and shut up? Raphael stood still all wet and naked after being forced to shower and wash all dirt, sand and dry blood off. Raphael was happy to hear he could bath and he was waiting it eagerly but his joy turned into horror when young, extremely energetic, male turtle appeared to assist him.

He’d been talking and talking and talking which was making Raphael dizzy. He couldn’t even remember this young turtle’s name anymore. Tensing under towel covered hand’s touch Raphael felt his cheeks heating up when hand slide slowly up on his thigh.

“I can dry myself.” He growled softly. Looking up Michelangelo smiled shaking his head.

“Nu-uh. I was ordered to help you and that’s what I’m gonna do. You need to shine and smell good when you step into your new job as Leo’s bodyguard.” Sighing all happily Mikey hugged moist towel staring in the distance with sparkling puppy eyes. “I wonder will I ever get my own muscle pile as a bodyguard.”

Rolling his eyes with small smile on his face Raphael tapped small head few times. “Maybe someday – if there’s anyone who can stand you that long.”

Looking annoyed Mikey squinted his eyes while staring bigger turtle. “You saying I’m annoying or something?” Big turtle only chuckled smiling with teeth showing smile. There was no way Michelangelo could stay angry, even playfully, to him. Ordering Raphael turn around so that he could dry his shell Mikey rolled towel tight and slapped Raphael hard on his rear, earning surprised yelp from snapping turtle.

**

Now fully dressed Raphael kept grunting and huffing while following Mikey in these big halls. He hated these clothes. There was too much fabric and he was fully covered. He felt trapped and slightly anxious. More less clothes he had, more better he felt. He would need to find a way to get rid of these damn things.

Knocking on his door alarmed Leonardo from coming visitors. Putting his sword away Leonardo watched softly his little brother who entered the room first, keeping Raphael hidden behind the doorway.

Coughing few times to clear his voice, Mikey stood in position stating loudly; “Your Highness, your bodyguard has arrived. Let me introduce you to Raphael.” Bowing Mikey stepped out of the way, allowing Raphael in. Snorting Raphael rolled his eyes. This little mutant surely had some sense of humor… Stopping on his spot his eyes froze on Leo’s figure which was different than before.

Raphael had seen Leo most of the times wearing slightly too big white t-shirt and loose pants, or his more royalty clothes on, but now… He was wearing simple white robe which seemed slightly shining under the light, almost seeing through as well. Something in it was very captivating.

Smiling knowingly Mikey couched before wiggling his eye ridges. “It seems I’m done here. Have a good night ~!” It was amazing how quick that turtle was. His amusement faded away as quickly as he remembered his tight and itchy clothes. Touching, pulling and scratching his clothes made Leonardo smile as he stood up, slowly starting to approach big turtle.

“Allow me.” Voice right in front of him made Raphael freeze and his heart almost stopped when Leonardo suddenly took a hold on his chest, dropping out a small knife from his sleeve cutting Raphael’s shirt fully open. Holding his breath Raphael watched shining blade disappear back in the sleeve, both hands taking tight hold on the fabric and, literally, ripping it off.

Stepping back Leonardo nodded satisfied, eyeing his handy work. “Much better. Your upper body needs to be bare.” Looking up under his eye ridges Leo smiled sweetly. “Plus you look better this way.” Lowering his eyes on Raphael’s pants Leonardo licked his lips.

“Want me to help you to remove those too? They look uncomfortable.”

“No! I.. Ahem, I mean, no. Thank you. This is good.”

Huffing eyes closed Leo raised his shoulders once. “Fine by me as long as you can move fast and cover my ass.” Opening his eyes Raphael noticed new look in them. It was serious and almost deadly. “I don’t want or need slow bodyguard who can’t do his job.”

“Don’t worry. I will do my job.”

“And you better do it well. If you fail even slightly… Know that I can send you back where you came from, slave.”

Confusion filled Raphael’s mind as he watched Leonardo withdraw to his small desk, starting to write something. First he’s all sweet and kind, flirty even, and then all of the sudden he becomes cold bastard. Sighing silently to himself Raphael started to doubt this new job of his and how long it would last.


	3. Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More and more new things seems to be raising up to the surface and both Leonardo and Raphael need, and want, answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize writing mistakes. English isn't my native language.

So far so good. His first days as Leonardo’s bodyguard had gone smoothly. Tho Raphael still could swore he felt, way too often, eyes on his back. Maybe he was becoming paranoid since Leonardo demanded perfect protection – which Raphael was more than capable of to give him. Maybe Leonardo wasn’t all that convinced about his skills yet.

From the corner of his eye Raphael saw someone further away move fast from shadow into another. Acting like if he hadn’t noticed their follower Raphael kept staying close behind Leonardo, his hands slowly turning into fists. He had small blades hanging on his belt but he wouldn’t use them if he really didn’t need to. He trusted his fists and strength to be enough to protect young prince.

When two turtles reached most shadowy and dark part of the long hallway this small and fast figure launched towards them. Pushing Leonardo out of the way Raphael embraced himself for the impact but this small figure was amazingly fast, easily sliding past him towards royalty. Cursing under his breath Raphael reached after intruder, managing to get a hold on the cape.

Yanking, with too much strength, Raphael managed to get attacker away from Leonardo, putting himself between small assassin and Leo.

“Stay behind me, my lord.” Eyeing smaller figure Raphael hit his knuckles together few times. “Okay, bug. Listen up. If you want the prince, you have to take my life first. You got that? But trust me, I’m not planning on giving my life so easily.”

When Raphael made his move assassin was stunned since they had not been informed how fast this big turtle was. Bending backward they just barely missed Raphael’s massive arm which cut through the air, sending strong wind fly over their face. Rolling backward to get more distance from this big bodyguard assassin weighted their options. They clearly had underestimated this new bodyguard but they couldn’t withdraw without successful mission. It would get them punished from failing.

Eyeing Raphael they noticed something. Raphael was standing all tall, tensed and his muscles had grew in size some. Those sharp eyes were burning brightly as they were locked fully on them, nothing breaking his focus. His energy also was something what started to become terrifying. This turtle just simply had that something. Moving his eyes on their original target and then back on bodyguard they decided to flee.

“Oh no, you won’t!” Taking one of his small blades from his belt Raphael took a hold of the blade, aimed for a second and threw. Blade flashed whenever light hit it as it flew towards the target, finally hitting at the backside of the knee. Yelling in pain assassin fell on the floor. They knew they didn’t had much time so they tried to get up, only being pressed back against the marble floor by Raphael’s massive foot.

“Stay down if you know what’s good for you. Know I’m not going to kill you since you can’t defense yourself at this state, but also know I won’t hesitate to take your life if you try something.”

Bending down Raphael pulled his blade out of fresh flesh, causing small yelp from his victim. Ripping a piece of fabric Raphael tied it tightly around the wound preventing blood leaking out. Seeing Leonardo approaching them Raphael lifted his hand towards him.

“Please, stay there, your highness. This bastard can still be dangerous.”

“He won’t do anything. Now won’t you?”

Raphael watched how Leonardo knelt down, removing hood from assassin’s head. It was one of the teenagers who had been on the site with Raphael before! Shocked and stunned Raphael stood up backing away slightly. He couldn’t believe one of the kids, who he had loved and cared about, had just tried to attack and kill him and Leonardo.

“You both did well.” With wide surprised eyes Raphael looked at Leonardo who smiled while helping young assassin up.

“W… What do you mean?!” Smiling Leonardo looked at big shocked turtle.

“This was all a test. And good practice to both of you as well. You, Niegro, did well but you must not be afraid of your opponent. Do not hesitate or flee.”

Bowing to Leonardo young teenager whispered his apology. Tapping slim shoulder Leonardo ordered him to go see a doctor now. His wound needed care. Stopping the boy in front of him Raphael landed his hands on Niegro’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry. I… If I would had known it was you I never -”

“Do not apologize. I knew the risk of getting injured when I signed for this practice. You did give me a good challenge, Raphael. I am grateful.” Watching after him Raphael swallowed slightly as Leonardo appeared next to him.

“I never knew you guys train assassins.”

“Why wouldn’t we? All kingdoms and rulers have them more or less.”

“I’m aware of that but… he’s still a kid… He shouldn’t-”

“It was his own wish, Raphael. He requested to be trained as assassin.”

This broke Raphael’s heart. Niegro always had been a boy who needed and wanted action but becoming an assassin… Raphael wanted to go after him, talk some sense in his mind but at the same time, deep in his heart, he knew he would be wasting his time and energy.

“Come now, hot stuff. We can’t stay here the whole night – unless you have something in mind and need shadows to hide it from curious eyes.” Leonardo gave one of his lusty playful looks which only amused Raphael. Bowing slightly Raphael told his lord to lead the way, following him.

**

After practice ambush Raphael had become more paranoid. He was restless and constantly on alarm. He was marching back and forth in Leonardo’s room what they now shared. Sitting on the bed Leonardo was keeping his eyes on the book what he tried to read but Raphael’s restlessness was getting on his nerves, preventing him from reading.

“Raphael, sit. You are driving me crazy.”

“I can’t. I need to be on guard. Need to protect you.”

“And you are doing just fine. But you need to sit down. You are tiring your legs. How can you protect me if you can’t stand or walk?”

Stopping Raphael sighed deep, dropping his head and shoulders as down as possible. “Sorry. I am just so nervous. I don’t want any ambushes like that to happen ever again.”

Humming happily Leonardo’s eyes returned back on the book. “You are doing fine. Relax. I have all the faith in you, big guy.”

Looking at relaxed Leonardo Raphael studied him slowly only to notice that Leonardo indeed was in most relaxed state, not worrying or fearing a thing. Leo truly trusted him. It eased big turtle enough so that he, finally, could sit down on the edge of his own bed. Turning to look through the window full moon greeted him with stars. He had weird feeling deep inside. It was almost like deja-vu… but he couldn’t tell why or where this could had happen before.

Yawning carefully Raphael tried to hide the fact how tired he was. Being on alarm constantly was draining his energy more than he had thought it would.

“You should get some rest, Raphael.” Placing his book on the night table Leonardo had soft look in his eyes. “Want me to sleep there with you so that you can sleep better?”

Before his brain had time to join his mouth, Raphael blurted; “I would love that.” Realizing what kind of “frog” he just let out of his mouth he ended up in silent staring with Leonardo who, as well, seemed a little surprised. Slowly starting to chuckle Leonardo stood up coming next to Raphael’s bed but there instantly was a problem.

“Oh my. It seems that little plan of ours isn’t going to work in your bed. It’s too small for both of us. What do you say we move on my bed instead?”

Leonardo’s bed was big, amazingly big for such thin turtle but Raphael could never go lay on it. He was below Leonardo. He had no rights for such luxury. It almost appeared like if Leonardo read his mind when his hands reached for Raphael’s, taking a hold on them and gently pulling Raphael up.

“You can come to my bed since I invite you on it. Besides you need goodnight sleep and your bed doesn’t look all that comfortable for it.”

Leading Raphael right next to the bed Leonardo suddenly pushed big turtle on his shell on the mattress, attacking on Raphael’s pants. Raphael screamed high and loud in surprise, trying to push Leonardo’s too eager hands away but this damn turtle was like glued on him.

“W-w-w-w-what are you doing!?”

Chuckling at Raphael’s red face and shock Leonardo smirked while opening Raphael’s pants. “None sleeps in my bed clothes on. Not even I.” He heard loud swallow while his fingers took firm hold on Raphael’s waistline, pulling his pants off completely. Blushing heavily Raphael looked away, feeling pair of Leo’s eyes traveling on his body.  
“Nice. Very nice. Now take more comfortable position. You can’t sleep there sideways like that.”

Obeying silently Raphael laid on his shell in the middle of the bed. His heart was hammering harder and harder when Leonardo took his robe off, letting it slide off erotically. Leonardo clearly enjoyed this teasing since he couldn’t stop smiling and licking his lips. It didn’t make anything about this easier, in Raphael’s mind, when Leonardo crawled next on him, laying down on his massive chest.

Not saying a word Leonardo closed his eyes, gently drawing small circle on Raphael’s collarbone area. That, with Leonardo’s warm and soft breathing hitting his skin, calmed Raphael down and suddenly he fell asleep. Lifting his head up Leonardo watched Raphael’s face while big turtle was slightly snoring beneath him. He, indeed, was so exhausted after so short time of being his bodyguard. However hard start was the best since it would make Raphael used of his job more faster. Laying his head back down Leonardo took deep inhale, releasing it slowly and long, eyelids sliding shut.

**

Hot. He was feeling hot. Smoke. He smelled smoke. He tried to scream but only sound was a baby’s cry. Screams… Someone running to him… Red eyes… No… No! Jumping awake Raphael panted, Leonardo waking in his arms as well. Staring down on sweat covered face, eyes wide with horror, Leonardo gently pressed his hand on moist cheek.

“Raphael?” His voice had never be so tender and soft, but it helped Raphael to realize where he was. Turning to look his lord in dim moonlight Raphael sighed deeply in relief. Soft stroking motion against his cheek was so soothing.

“You had a bad dream.” Leonardo whispered. “Can you go back to sleep or do you want to stay awake and talk about it?”

“I’m – I’m fine. Let’s go back to sleep.”

And they did just that, or Leonardo did. Raphael himself stayed awake a while before daring to close his eyes, only to end up opening them later when he heard window opening silently. Opening his eye ever so slightly Raphael noticed room to be darker than earlier which only could mean that either moon had move away from behind Leo’s window or there were clouds. Either way this darkness had given perfect opportunity to invader which made all senses in Raphael scream.

Feeling tiny pinch on his collarbone area was a sign from Leonardo. He was awake too. Suddenly rolling off on Raphael Leonardo gave his bodyguard a chance to toss pillow right on the attacker’s face.  
This sudden resistance surprised assassin but he was too slow to pull out his dagger when Raphael already had threw Leonardo’s big and heavy blanket on him. Struggling to get free took much of precious time and energy. It also made him to be easy target for Raphael.

Hard hit deep in his guts made him gag and fall on his knees. D-damn it! Blanket was removed but wrapped around him to trap his arms against his body. Growling assassin flipped backward making Raphael lose his hold on the blanket which fell off around him. This didn’t slow Raphael down however as he was already coming at the attacker who rolled backward some more until he had good distance between them. Taking small blades he threw them at Raphael who easily blocked them with his arms, getting small cuts on his flesh.

That fury, desire and need to protect royal prince, shined brightly in Raphael’s eyes and it was something what made fear sink in assassin’s feet. Having big furious turtle like Raphael coming at you with full force was scary sight to anyone. Growling assassin placed his hand in small pocket and when Raphael was close enough, he dodged big flying fists couple of times before throwing small smoke bomb on angry turtle’s face.

Raphael screamed covering his face, walking away from the sneaky bastard who smirked loudly. “Some bodyguard you are. Inexperienced fool.” When he turned around to face his target, he only saw a flash of blade when Leonardo all of the sudden appeared in front of him pressing his sword against assassin’s throat.

“Who sent you?”

“None of your business, brat.” It was a voice what Leonardo didn’t recognized. Flash of smaller blade made Leonardo dodge backward as assassin was coming at him with fierce attacks. Leonardo was very skilled fighter, there was no denying that, and he was holding up pretty well. Sadly this assassin, however, wasn’t there to play it fair. He threw another small smoke bomb right on Leo’s face when he got his first chance. Tackling Leonardo beside the bed assassin sat heavily on smaller body, pulling pillowcase off on the pillow, wrapping it around Leonardo’s neck.

Raphael heard Leonardo’s gags and whimpers and it squeezed his heart, filling it with fear and desperation. Leo needed him! Rubbing his teary eyes he managed to see two blurry figures. His first instinct was to just rush there and ram the attacker against the bed but it wouldn’t do. Raphael kept his steps fast and light as he rushed, as well as he could, behind assassin. Big arm came around his neck and assassin had no chances to fight or get free from furious turtle’s hold.

Raphael was growling, his eyes red and teary, anger burning his blood. He was ever so slowly tightening his hold around the small neck, giving slow and painful death.

“You little fucker. Dared to sneak here and try to kill the prince. Your biggest mistake was me.” Moving his lips near the ear, Raphael whispered with raspy voice; “Know that I will hang your body outside the window as a sign to other assassins that they will experience same faith if they ever dare to come near my lord.”

Leonardo was gasping for air as his teary eyes looked at Raphael who gave one last hard squeeze and a twist to the head, loud crack twisting Leonardo’s stomach. Dropping dead body from his hold Raphael trembled. No. This wasn’t enough. He needed more. Lifting lifeless body up Raphael raised his fist but Leonardo’s voice stopped him.

“Raphael. Enough. He’s dead. Do not bring shame on yourself by sinking so low as to beat lifeless body. You did your job so leave it there.”

Breathing loud and heavily bigger turtle growled as he dropped the body, his focus now fully turning on Leonardo who was slowly sitting up, rubbing his neck and eyes. Landing on his knee Raphael held Leonardo by the shoulder, eyes scanning him for injuries. Luckily there didn’t seem to be any. Only some marks would appear later on his neck.

“I’m sorry.”

Leonardo smiled. “And why is that? You did your job like I said. Your job is to keep me alive. If I get injured that is okay.” Standing up with Raphael’s help they both turned to look at the body on the floor. Closing the distance between them Raph and Leo soon came next to corpse. Reaching down Leonardo removed black mask.

A ferret. Eyeing his lord Raphael could tell that Leonardo knew him somehow. He didn’t need to ask anything when Leonardo already was telling him the truth. Yes, he knew ferrets in a way. In the past they, Splinter’s and ferrets’ kingdoms, had been friends but then they, what Splinter had told, had betrayed them. It seemed they still were seeking revenge or simply hated them. Leonardo didn’t had all the details but that was all what he had been told.

Removing the body out of the room was Raphael’s job and he waited in the hallway with the body until two guards came to get it. With Leonardo’s order, what Raphael delivered to them, they took the body and buried it in the near by swamp. Sitting on the edge of the bed Leonardo kept staring in the distance, his mind wondering far away. Now that one of their assassins had been killed, and he would never return, there most surely would be more of them to come in their way. But there was questions such as were they only after Leonardo or was his whole family in danger?

**

Naturally, in the next couple of days, Splinter had been making sure Leonardo was safe and sound in each morning. It was kind of weird and alarming since both Leonardo and Raphael knew how nasty Splinter normally was towards his adopted son. Donatello had kept his distance which wasn’t surprising but Michelangelo had been glued on Leonardo the first 24 hours. He even had insisted on sleeping in Leo’s room the first night after the attempted murder. Raphael had gladly given him his bed, ending up sleeping with Leo on his bed once more.

While he had started to enjoy sleeping in big bed, having Leo with his warm body in his arms, bed was something what he hadn’t got used to – yet. It was too luxury. Too big and soft. His shell preferred more rougher and harder bed but he kept his thoughts to himself, not wanting to be disrespectful. And while he had been sleeping well these last few nights, this same dream appeared to him. That same dream what he’d had before. Smell of smoke, feeling the flames, hearing screams and so on.

This night the dream went further, becoming more clear. He was laying somewhere and he realized he was a baby since he couldn’t move and all the sounds what he made were baby crying. Then someone ran to him. A white most beautiful snapping turtle with fearful red eyes. She bend down to pick him up, holding him tight against her chest as she ran through the place. Raphael realized it was his mother… Tears rolled down on his cheeks as he whimpered silently in his sleep, becoming more restless.

Background flashed past his eyes and he realized it looked a lot like a palace until they came out. He heard someone chasing them but his mother was able to escape from them, for a while at least. She ran down in the village which, also, was burning. She found a spot which already had been burned some and there was empty barrel. While bending down she kissed Raphael’s head so softly, delivering all the love through that one kiss. She placed her child in the barrel, tears falling on Raphael’s face. She smiled, stroked those tears away but in her eyes Raphael could see how her heart shattered. Her red lips moved but Raphael couldn’t hear her voice. She placed kiss on her fingers, pressing them on his forehead. Sensing she was going to leave him Raphael reached his hands towards her mother whimpering.

She smiled sweetly, her red eyes unleashing tears what they desperately had been holding back until now. Sounds echoed on the background which made her lift her head and look behind her. Taking one last look at him Raphael could read her lips; _“I love you.”_ and she disappeared.

Waking up with tears on his eyes and cheeks were unfamiliar to big turtle. Sitting up Raphael covered his face in his hands. There was no end to tears and crying, no matter how hard he tried to stop. His heart was aching so, soul feeling heavy and longing. Small hand rubbed his shoulder as Leonardo sat closer next to him, giving his bodyguard, but also a friend, his support and comfort. He had no idea why Raphael was crying like this but he didn’t press it by asking anything. Instead they sat in silence until Raphael calmed down enough.

“… You know, I think this new job is getting to you.” Leonardo’s voice was silent and careful. Last thing what he now wanted to do was to upset Raphael even more.

“No. It’s not my job. I think… I think it’s this place. This palace.”

“Hmm?”

“Keep me crazy but more time I have spend here, more things I have start to notice. Like some items. I feel like I’ve seen them before but… I don’t know where.” His watery eyes shined in the dim light as he stared Leonardo in begging way – he needed him to believe him. To understand.

“Tell me this dream of yours what you just had.” And Raphael told him, every little thing and detail what he remembered. What he had seen, smelled and heard. After he stopped Leonardo was sitting still, staring into distance with weird expression on his face which was, somehow, worrying.

“My lord? You know something? Did anything in my dream ring any bells? If so then tell me.”

It took way too many seconds, way too long in Raphael’s liking, before Leonardo slowly replied to him. “I’m not sure.” Those as his last words Leonardo got out of the bed, pulled on his robe ordering Raphael to stay on the bed. He would be right back.


	4. Signs From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael's dream bothers Leonardo so he goes to search the meaning of it from his kingdom's history. He's surprised when he finds out the truth.

Holding on his robe Leonardo found himself almost running through hallways. Not bothering to knock Leonardo entered in Donatello’s small “library” room. Seeing Leonardo enter without any manners made Donatello snort.

“You sure have manners of royalty.” Don didn’t even try to hide the dryness in his voice.

“Shut it. I’m not here for you.”

“Then turn on your heels and dismiss.”

Walking closer to Donatello Leonardo stopped next to his working table, leaning a bit against it with his hands while staring Donatello in the eyes. “I need big library’s key. The part where our history books are kept.”

Don was actually more surprised than he let shown outside as he slightly raised his eyebrows. “And why?”

“None of your business, Donnie.” Donatello literally jumped up, slamming his hands against his oak table.

“Don’t call me that!”

Tense silence landed between two adopted brothers as they kept intense staring contest. Tension eased a bit when Leonardo’s lips turned into small grin. “You still hate that nickname of yours?”

“No. I don’t hate it. But we agreed that only Mikey can call me that.”

“Because you two are lovers?” Grin never left Leo’s face when Don looked away, annoyed.

“There’s nothing between me and Mikey.”

“Aaaah! So that’s why you are such a cold jerk.”

Snorting Don pushed hand in his pocket, tossing old key towards Leonardo who easily catched it in the midair. “Don’t dare to lose it.”

“I wouldn’t even dare to dream of such thing.”

**

It was rare for Leonardo to be this deep at the back area of the palace. He and library… weren’t actually best friends. But now he was hungry for knowledge and he wasn’t going to stop searching even if he would need to stay there next whole week. Old key fitted in old door’s lock, hinges creaking in the silence of the night, echoing further in the hallway as Leonardo made his way in huge old room.

Looking around Leonardo gasped and then sighed. This place was so much bigger and longer than he remembered… Luckily books were arranged in their own category areas so Leonardo rushed towards the area which held all books of their land’s history. Finding few books, which Leo hoped to held information he was seeking, he picked them in his arms handling them extra carefully. Sitting now in front of nearest small reading table Leonardo opened the book, starting to search the right chapter.

Growing frustrated he turned pages more faster. He had spent who knows how many hours there already and he wanted to find the answer. He also didn’t want to be seen in the library. Everyone most surely would start to tease him… Especially his father. Closing last book’s covers Leonardo growled out loud, letting out loud sigh.

Damn it! Why the information wasn’t there? Returning back to bookshelf with previous books Leonardo searched more firmly. There had to be something. While searching Leonardo accidentally pushed one book down on the floor and from inside it came out small folder which he hadn’t seen before. Picking it up Leonardo opened it, seeing old folded pages in it. There were hundreds of them for sure. Sitting down on his spot Leonardo opened first page and gasped.

_**The Kingdom of Albino Turtles** _

Swallowing Leonardo’s eyes kept jumping on the letters. He had to confess it now – for his whole life he had thought it to be just a story. A myth. Maybe if he would had been more curious about it, as a child, he’d had learned more sooner it seemed to be a fact instead. But then again big part of him to believe it to be a story was because the one, who he had heard about albino turtles from, had been Splinter. And they never hadn’t got along all that well…

Reading further Leonardo discovered lots of information which never hadn’t been told to him. And the place where these pages were hidden was suspicious too. Like if they were hidden on purpose, not wanting to be seen and known about the history. Feeling anger growing in him Leo almost jumped up, ready to go face his father about the matter, but his eyes spotted words what caught his interest.  
Reading next few pages made Leonardo feel… He didn’t know exactly what but he didn’t like the feeling. Placing last page in the folder Leonardo closed it, sighing. All that new information rushing inside his brains… Shaking his head he stood, leaving the library.

It started to be early enough for Splinter to be awake so Leonardo didn’t wait when he entered his father’s room without knocking. Splinter sat on small chair, enjoying his breakfast while few servants stayed near by, ready to serve him.

“Why can’t you knock?”

Not bothering to reply Leonardo marched next to small table, slamming folder on the surface but keeping it under his palm.

“Why can’t you tell the truth?”

Taking lazy look at the folder Splinter returned back on drinking his tea. “I have told you everything I know. There’s no more to tell.”

“You liar.”

Turning to look his serious son Splinter snorted. “What do you want me to tell? You obviously have read those pages and have all the answers already.”

“I want to hear it from you.”

“You already have. Many times.” Despite Leo’s protesting Splinter finished his breakfast, letting his servants help him to dress up. Silently Leonardo watched as servants were like bees around the flower as they worked around Splinter. When they were done Leonardo took a step closer, ready to demand the answers but Splinter stopped him by lifting his hand in the air.

“Not now, son. You already have your answers and I have a meeting. Do all of us a favor and leave my room.” Watching after his father as he walked away while saying his last words pissed Leonardo off. That rat…! Growling Leonardo took folder with him as he ran after his father, stepping in front of him.

“Since you won’t talk, I will. There was kingdom of albino turtles near by. Their king died on illness and therefor queen Miranda, snapping turtle, became the ruler. She found new love and later had a son.” Looking at the folder Leonardo stroked cover softly. “They got into a war but there’s no details of it. But they were wiped out… Except one.”

Now Splinter’s ears turned more up. It seemed this was information what even he didn’t knew.

“Small prince’s body was never found. All children were albinos – except the prince. He was green. A green snapping turtle.” Looking in Splinter’s eyes Leonardo felt weird, his voice sounding weird when he firmly stated; “It’s him. It’s Raphael.”

First reaction was shock and then disbelief. “You are talking nonsense, Leonardo.”

“I’m not. Raphael had a dream last night. A dream where white female snapping turtle took him out of burning palace. He just knew it was his mother. He saw his small town burning to the ground. That is not a dream. It has to be early memory which now is letting itself to be known.”

Stroking his beard Splinter calmed down, his mind progressing this new information which even he didn’t had knowledge about. Suddenly it hit his mind. Ordering servants further away Splinter pulled Leonardo down towards him so they could talk with whispers.

“If he truly is the prince, then he has the rights to claim his land. Council of whole land has not allow anyone to conquer the land since they, for a some reason, strongly believed few of albino turtles must had survived from the war. They have been keeping it saved for them.”

“Yeah, so?”

“Don’t you get it? If this bodyguard of yours truly is the prince, he can have the land to himself. Your job now is to help him get it from Council. But you also must seduce him, make him fall for you. Let him mate you even if needed. After you two officially become mates you can move to his land, away from here. I would finally get rid of the pain in my ass which is you.”

Blushing hard and almost choking on his saliva after hearing his father mentioning mating Leonardo silently stared at his father. There was something what didn’t sound right… but Leonardo was happy about one thing what Splinter had said. If Raphael truly was a prince and they would mate, become mates, they could move away from the palace. Damn far away from his father. He finally would get rid of the rat – just like he wanted to get rid of him.

Sighing with soft growl Leonardo eyed his father. “I don’t know why I agree with you...” Standing tall Leonardo watched that smug grin spreading on rat’s face as he started to walk forward, asking servants to join him with a hand sign. Looking at the folder in his hands Leonardo started to head towards his room. He wasn’t sure should he drop this bomb on Raphael all at once or give him little info slowly. Poor guy had been so shaken after his dream…

**

Marching back and forth in Leonardo’s room was driving Raphael crazy. He wanted to go after his prince but he’d been ordered to stay in the room. Leonardo also had stated he would be back soon but almost 4 hours had passed already and sun was rising behind the horizon. Looking at the yellow orb slowly sneaking behind the mountains, climbing higher in the air, Raphael made up his mind; He would go after Leo no matter what would happen later to him for not obeying an order.

He didn’t got far when the door opened and slightly exhausted, and troubled, looking turtle stepped in. Noticing Raphael further away staring at him worried more or less, Leonardo forced small smile on his face.

“All is good. Don’t worry.” Now daring to move Raphael rushed to Leo, taking gentle hold on his thin arms.

“Are you okay? You were gone for so long! What happened?” Suddenly noticing folder in Leo’s arms against his chest Raphael stopped to stare at it. “What is that if I may ask?”

Sighing Leonardo looked down too. “This, Raphael, is something what I’m not sure of showing you. It will give you answers but I worry there might be too much unwanted and unpleasant things for you.”

Look in Raphael’s eyes changed into strong determination. “I can handle it. So please, tell me.” Raphael wasted no time as he sat at the edge of the bed, waiting Leonardo to do the same. He was now in charge, kind of, and he wanted to know what Leonardo was hiding. He wouldn’t let him go without answers. Seeing the look in bigger turtle’s eyes Leonardo knew there was nothing he could do or say to shake Raphael off on him. So he sat down right next to bigger turtle, telling him what he knew.

“Your dream. It reminded me of a story what was told to me when I was a child. It was about the kingdom of albino turtles. For a some reason your dream made me think that maybe it hasn’t been a story after all and so I went to look answers from our old library – and I found this.” Looking at the folder in his arms Leonardo decided to keep it instead of giving it to Raphael.

“There truly has been a peaceful kingdom of albino turtles. The king had died on illness leaving sad queen behind. Many had proposed her but rejected them all – until one turtle had arrived in her palace.” Looking at Raphael Leonardo gave him a small smile. “Green snapping turtle. She fell in love instantly with him, his green scales pleasing her eyes greatly. They got married and later had a son. About a year later, however, that kingdom was attacked. There’s no details about the war or who attacked them but they all were wiped out – except one.”

Now looking up in Raphael’s eyes Leonardo found himself unable to read him at all. For a second Leonardo was worried about letting Raphael hear any of this, but when Raph lowered his head slightly, keeping his eyes on his, he almost whispered with raspy voice; “Go on.”

Changing his sitting position a bit to be more face to face with big turtle, Leonardo kept his eyes locked on Raph’s. “After burning the palace and town full search had been made in the area. All bodies what had been found had been albinos but they never discovered small prince’s body. They never found green baby snapping turtle in the ashes.”

Lifting his head up Leonardo stared deep in dark orbs, placing his hand on Raphael’s knee. “That baby is you, Raphael. You are the royal prince of albino turtles’ clan. You survived from the attack because your mother, Miranda, saved you. That’s what your dreams have been all about. Your memories coming to the surface.”

Raphael looked confused, sad and disbelieved, shaking his head slightly as he finally pushed himself on his feet. Turning to sit straight Leonardo looked big green shell swung slightly as Raphael put more distant between them. For too long neither said anything.

“Raphael?”

“You’re… telling me that I’m a prince? That my family has been albino turtles’ clan? That they were killed, all of them, while I was the only one who survived!?” Spinning around on his heels Raphael growled showing his teeth, hands shaking and turning into fists. “I have been a damn royalty my whole life and yet I was brought here and made a slave! Thanks to your father!”

Standing up Leonardo hurried to his furious bodyguard, holding his big arm warmly. “I’m sorry! If I would had known this I would had never let you become a slave. But you know what? It’s not too late to change things. Council of this whole land has not let anyone conquer your clan’s land. If we can prove them that you, indeed, are the prince they will give you your land. It’s not in its previous glory, but it’s very fertile land and we can build you your own kingdom there. You would be the ruler.”

Leonardo’s word clearly calmed Raphael down as he listened and focused on those words about his land and kingdom. Feeling Leonardo stroke his arm ever so smoothly made Raphael let out deep sigh which he had hold in. His muscles relaxed in front of Leo’s watchful gaze.

“You’re good?”

“Yeah. Sorry for getting pissed. That all just...”

“Don’t mention it. It’s okay.”

After a little silence Raphael spoke more softly, slight sound of doubt in his voice. “How do we convince, or even prove, to council that I am the prince? We just can’t go there and tell them I had a dream about it.”

“We have those pages and I’m sure council has knowledge of centuries. If we fail, we can ask their help of proving them your identity.”

“Where is this council?”

“West from here. Takes about a day to go there with train. If we would have the technology what there once has been on Earth we could teleport there, but now we only have slow trains to travel far.”

“That’s fine. When will we leave?”

“I have to order you to hold your horses, big guy. I want to read some more just in case if I have miss something. The more evidence we have before we go there, and more prepared we are, the better. Let’s say 4 days and then we will leave.”

Raphael’s loud grunt was clear sign that big turtle wasn’t happy but he would take it without arguing. Despite the fact all this new information about himself Raphael felt calm, but also scared deep inside. He was most worried about the council. Suddenly his thoughts turned into another issue.

“Hey, Leo. Now that it seems that I’m the prince I assume I’m not your bodyguard anymore.”

Looking over his shoulder Leonardo wondered that a moment. “I assume so. Tho I really have enjoyed having you as my bodyguard. I would be sad if you would stop that now.” Giving flirty and warm look over his shoulder to bigger turtle made Raph snort with smile in response. Stepping beside smaller turtle Raphael pressed big hand against Leo’s shell.

“Don’t worry. Just because I wouldn’t officially be your bodyguard anymore that wouldn’t mean I wouldn’t have your back anymore.”

“Really now?”

“Yes. After all I do consider you as a dear friend.” Smiling warmly Raphael opened his arms slightly and Leonardo didn’t hesitate when he came in those big arms, receiving long and tight hug. Closing his eyes Leonardo’s heart was suddenly filled with sadness. What if Raphael wouldn’t take Leo with him in the new land and palace, no matter were they in love or not? What if Raphael would leave him here? Could this be their first and last time of hugging and holding each other? Holding back his tears Leonardo realized he very well could lose this big turtle who he had grown to love already.

**

“Change of plans.” Splinter stated loudly as he entered in Donatello’s room where his son was waiting him. Old rat suddenly stopped after noticing big and scarred crocodile standing near the wall, leaning against it.

“You are as rude as Leonardo, father. None of you never knows how to knock.” Donatello stated as he tapped pencil against the table while keeping his eyes on other male. Entering deeper Splinter made sure to lock the door, keeping voice down.

“Our new assassin I assume?”

“Yes. Big and strong to take down that snapping turtle too as you wished.”

“Wonderful. But listen up, both of you. Something new has arise and we need to wait before we act.”

“It has something to do with Leo and old library?”

“Correct. He found out that this damn snapping turtle could be the prince of albino clan. I’m certain they will go see council to affirm his identity and if he truly is the prince, then we need to make sure he marries Leonardo first. After that we move on as planned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, fellows! That crocodile is not Leatherhead! The reason for this is simple; LH hasn't been in Rise yet so I'm not using him.
> 
> PS. Sorry for writing mistakes. I try to re-read this third time after I have got some sleep.  
> Comments are always so welcome and hugely appreciated! <3


	5. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Leonardo head to meet the Council.

All that new information kept rolling in his head, so much that at times he thought of losing his mind. Raphael was walking in this long and empty hallway in the silence of the night. Since sleep refused to come to him after hours of tossing and turning he got up and went for a walk. He felt nervous of leaving sleeping Leonardo alone but at the same time Raph didn’t want to keep staying in the room since his uneasiness most surely, sooner or later, would had woke young turtle up.

Raphael’s senses suddenly started to swing red flag in his head when big black figure appeared in his sight. Someone was walking towards him. Raph wanted to stop but against this urge he kept walking. Soon figure started to have sharped shade, black shadows fading, revealing green scales. A crocodile? Raphael knew there were some of them at the area but he never hadn’t heard them to be living in the palace. Apparently this one was however.

When both males came more closer to each other, their eyes locked. Shivers instantly went through his whole body as Raphael stared into those weird wild eyes. When they finally passed each other Raphael shivered slightly, turning to look after this scarred reptile over his shoulder. He did this carefully just in case if the croc would turn to look at him in return. Luckily he didn’t.

Something about him sent Raphael off. If he ever would come to meet him again Raphael would be more on his toes and ready for everything. Suddenly Raphael gasped out loud. This crocodile had come from the direction of Leo’s room! Oh shit! Starting to run Raphael was filling with fear, regretting for leaving Leonardo alone. Why the hell it felt his door was too far!? Finally reaching the door Raphael swung it open, rushing in. He found Leonardo laying on the bed but he couldn’t tell was he breathing or not. Rushing with silent steps next to small turtle Raphael sighed in relief when he heard and saw Leo breathing. While Raphael still had his own bed in the room, spending most nights sleeping on it, for the rest of this night he decided to spend right next to Leo on his bed. Holding smaller male tight but gently in his arms earned Raphael silent churring from sleeping turtle.

**

Raphael was restless and with each passing day he became more and more restless. Leonardo knew why. He himself would had been nervous as heck as well if he would be in Raphael’s shoes. On top of that the weight of worrying about that new crocodile was, most surely, weighting Raphael’s mind and shoulders as well. Leonardo couldn’t blame him. Earlier in few nights he woke up many times, finding Raphael awake sitting somewhere in the room and staring at the door. Like he was waiting an ambush. Many times Leonardo had ordered big turtle back to bed to get some sleep but he was so damn stubborn! Those dark circles and bloodshot eyes were more than enough for everyone to see Raph hadn’t slept enough.

Watching Michelangelo coming towards him in old small library room Leonardo stopped reading.

“How it went?” He felt slightly annoyed when his little brother didn’t answer right away. Taking his time Mikey sat down and stretched, finally leaning backward with a smile.

“No problem! I managed to convince him I would be on you like a hawk, my eyes glued on you.”

Small smile rose on Leo’s lips as he smirked lowering his gaze back on the text. “And you are going to do exactly that?”

“Of course! I promised it, Leo!” Leaning forward their blue eyes met. “Besides I don’t want to piss that guy off! He would eat me as a snack… But you would like that, wouldn’t you?”

Leonardo laughed. “As tempting as that sounds; No. I wouldn’t like that. You’ve been the only one who’s been nice to me ever since I got here.” Placing his hand on Mikey’s Leo gave his little brother most sincere smile. “I own you a lot, Michelangelo.”

“All what you own me is some new snacks from Council’s land.”

“Deal.” Brothers shared soft silent laugh chatting some more while searching any new information about albino turtles but sadly there wasn’t much information. It really had started to seem like their history was wiped out… Just like them too.

After waking from his hours long nap Raphael first rushed in the library to find Leo, make sure he was okay. Young prince was in company of his brother which made Raphael sigh and smile. Michelangelo had kept his words and therefor Raphael rewarded him with big bone-crushing hug.

Waiting to get Raphael’s attention Leonardo finally ordered big turtle to go pack their bags ready. They would be leaving within an hour. It would took them about 15 minutes to walk to railway station and from there about 24 hours to reach Council’s land. Raphael’s hesitation made Mikey assure big turtle to go do his job since Mikey would stay behind, keeping his eyes on the royalty. Feeling a bit uneasy still Raphael agreed and followed his new orders.

In Leo’s room Raphael rushed packing whatever he thought to be necessary for both of them. Some new clothes, small weapons just in case, any papers what Leonardo had managed to find about albino turtles and Raphael’s identity. What else they needed was some food and water – which he went to get from the kitchen. Just to be safe Raphael tasted one of each fruits and breads before packing them. He didn’t want them to be poisoned while handing them to Leo. Water he also tested and it came clean too. Now that packing was done all he needed was Leonardo who was waiting him at the entrance of the palace. Rushing there Raphael also noticed that Splinter, Donatello and Michelangelo were there.

Taking his place right next to royal turtle Raphael stood silently as Splinter said something to Leonardo. That rat was clearly faking his good travel wishes. Don, in the other, didn’t fake anything. He just stood there looking pissed but still he nodded once to Leonardo when their eyes met. Youngest of them was suddenly hanging on Leonardo crying his eyes out. While Mikey knew why Leo was leaving with Raphael it still made him sad. Those two youngest ones most surely had the closest bond in the family. Now that Raphael thought about it, it felt utterly cruel to leave Mikey all alone here in the palace… But he would survive. Raphael knew none had anything against him so this little happy turtle was safe.

Helping Leonardo on his ride, which was weird kind of camel looking creature, Raphael walked beside it as they headed to railway station. At the station servant took their animal heading back to palace while two turtles climbed in the train taking their seats. Since travel would last at least a day they had their own small little room with beds to sleep on. Beginning of the journey was somehow awkward because of the silence and tension. Leonardo seemed relaxed tho, but Raphael… He was so nervous. This trip would reveal is he truly a member of royal albino family and clan or not. He hoped so much for yes since it would change his life. If no… He would forever be slave and bodyguard. Eyeing Leonardo who’s eyes were scanning passing landscape, Raphael smiled a bit to himself. But then again that life wouldn’t be so bad either. As long as he would have Leonardo there by his side all would be good.

**

Sun was setting behind the horizon while train pushed forward with speed, trees flashing past them. For a long time already Raphael had been re-reading all those papers of albino turtles’ history what Leonardo had managed to find in the library. No matter how many times he read them it all still felt so unreal. How someone could had been so cruel to slay and destroy whole peaceful clan? It didn’t make any sense… That was one of the things what Raphael wished to have answer to. He didn’t know why but he just wanted to know. Missing pieces of history could eat you inside a lot until you would find or get the answer.

Seeing movement in front of him Raphael’s eyes rose from old paper on Leo’s figure while short turtle was reaching for the ceiling while stretching.

“I’m heading to bed. Don’t stay awake too long, Raphael.”

“I won’t.”

Watching Leonardo undress was nothing new but still Raphael always loved to see it. How those silky clothes so smoothly and slowly fell off on that light green body. Standing up Raphael’s few big steps took him right next to Leonardo who was settling on his bed. Smiling up at his bodyguard Leonardo allowed Raphael to tuck him in bed, cover him with warm blanket.

Sharing one last eye contact Raphael withdrew back on his seat, listening light breathing of sleeping Leo. Now looking at the night sky and raising moon Raphael sighed. He was tired but he was scared to go to sleep. Too many things in his mind… All most horrible outcomes tossing and turning in his mind. What if this trip would be in vein? What if he albino turtles weren’t good and peaceful race after all? What if they had done something which caused them their demise? What if Raphael would be punished for their crimes...?

Sun rays flashed on his closed eyes between trees, waking him up. Grunting Raphael turned his head in another direction, realizing he was feeling quite warm. Eyelids still too heavy to open Raphael moved his hands slightly. Fabric. Forcing another eyelid open slightly Raphael noticed he was covered with blanket while still sitting on his place. Their car’s door opened and strong scent of tea and breakfast filled the air. Now forcing his other eye open as well Raphael silently watched how Leonardo sat down, placing tray on small table in front of the window, between their seats.

“Go back to sleep.” Leonardo gently whispered. He hadn’t looked at bigger turtle even once and yet he knew he was awake. Feeling struggling against sleep would be futile Raphael sighed deeply, relaxing under warm blanket falling quickly back in sleep. Hours later he woke up feeling quite hungry. Leonardo was sitting with a smile on his face on his seat as he eyed bigger turtle.

“I hope you are not feeling too sore for sleeping in that position. I would had moved you on the bed but you’re quite heavy.”

Stretching as much as he was able to in small space Raphael shook his head. “No worries. I have been sleeping in more worse positions and situations.” After stretching some more Raphael sat down to enjoy some food with Leo. Looking at the sun Raphael realized it was quite high in the air. It was like Leonardo read his mind.

“We should arrive to our destination shortly. After an hour at max.” Locking his eyes on Raphael’s face Leonardo kept his own expression firm. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

**

With shaky legs Raphael stepped out of the train, standing still on the platform looking around. There was so many people here! All coming and going with rush. There also were lots of mutants among them and everyone seemed to be perfectly fine with them. No signs of slavery of any kind as he followed Leonardo who lead the way. After the stairs pair came above ground which was filled with sky high buildings, lots of people filling the streets, blooming trees filling air with lovely scent. Many different plants brought much needed colors in this city all around busy streets. Despite the fact there was lots of movements and sound this city was full of peaceful and calm energy – which Raphael welcomed. Looking at big fountain with statues and water Raphael waited while Leonardo stopped few people to ask direction. When he received needed information the pair moved on through one of many city’s squares.

Huge white building with statues, golden decorations and the sound of beautiful bells stood in front of two travelers. Changing looks turtles walked behind the door, Leonardo knocking it few times. He was nervous but not as badly as Raphael who had difficulties of staying still. Small door’s window opened, brown eye looking at the turtles.

“Yes?”

“My name is Leonardo. I’m the prince of Hamato clan. I’m here to meet the Council.”

“… And him?”

“He’s my bodyguard. May we enter?”

“You have booked a time to come to meet the Council now?”

“No. I didn’t had time since the reason for my meeting is urgent.” Silence lasted too long and Leonardo couldn’t help but to snap a bit. “Well? You going to stand there staring us or go ask if the Council could meet us?”

Snorting mutant closed small window and left, leaving turtles wait. And they waited which felt like eternity but finally door opened and this dog mutant let them in. “You may enter. I will escort you to main meeting room.” Without another word turtles followed this big Rottweiler who lead the way, opening huge brown doors for them. Entering in the hall, which looked much like a court room, door slammed shut behind them. Their eyes rose up to meet 5 persons who sat behind high leveled court table. They all wore white dresses or robes, eyes locked on them, expressions unreadable.

Leonardo bowed slightly, Raphael right next to him doing exactly the same. They stood still and tall when first Council member talked. He was old human male.

“Greetings, travelers. I heard you wished to meet us since you have something urgent on your shoulders.”

“That’s right, sir. We are here because of albino turtles clan.”

All Council members’ expressions turned surprised, room filling with whispers and mumbling. Old man calmed everyone down, now eyeing suspiciously young males.

“Why?”

“My bodyguard here is the son of albino turtle queen, Miranda, and her King.”

Now room filled quicker and louder than before, old man turning angry all of the sudden. “Silence!” His voice was loud and commanding, not leaving any room for anyone to argue with him. “Why you think your bodyguard would be royalty? Bodyguards, what I have seen and known in my life, are nothing more than promoted slaves.”

“Because he’s been having dreams of a time when his kingdom was destroyed, burned, and how his mother, queen Miranda, saved him. And here’s some pages from a book of albino turtles’ history what I found.” Reaching up Leonardo handed over a folder which held all the pages.

Standing still quietly was painful but they needed to give Council members time to see the pages in peace. After minutes they were finally done.

“These pages are valuable when it comes to albino turtles’ history and kingdom but they prove nothing.” Small gasps escaped from the turtles. “Therefor I announce that you are not a son of queen Miranda. You have no rights to claim albino turtles’ land and I must ask you to leave.”

“B-but… Please, let me explain my dre--”

“You can’t do that!” Leonardo growled interrupting Raphael as he stepped forward, snatching folder back from old man. “You know more than you tell for sure! You all are old enough to know the truth! I’m sure Raphael is the son of queen Miranda! What you’re not telling!?”

“Keep your voice low, young turtle. Remember you are standing in front of the Council.”

“I know where I stand and I know we came a long way here to find out the truth and we won’t leave until you give it to us!”

“You insolent fool!”

“My, my… What old ears of mine are hearing? That’s not a language or attitude what a member of Council is suppose to have, George.” Whole room turned silent as steps from the shadows approached them with the stick hitting hard floor gently between steps.

Raphael’s eyes were nailed on the shadow and slowly white figure came out, red old eyes locking with his. Feeling his eyes tear up and knees giving in Raphael fell on his knees, bowing deep down to old male albino turtle who kept his gentle eyes on him. Looking at Raphael and then older turtle Leonardo simply bowed deep to him, stepping out of the way when older turtle approached Raphael.

“Rise, young turtle. You have come to seek answers and answers you shall get.” Looking at his fellow members of the Council old turtle shook his head. “I must apologize their behavior and hesitation. They have wisdom and manners, but this is such topic who none likes to talk about.”

“Not even you?” Leonardo asked carefully. Kind eyes turned on him, soft laugh coming out deep from turtle’s throat.

“Do not worry, young one. Like I said you have come to seek answers and answers you shall get.” Turning to look back down on snapping turtle who still remained on his kneed, bowing deeply, old turtle gently tapped Raphael’s shoulder with his walking stick. “Rise, young one and follow me with your friend. We must go talk somewhere else.”

Lifting his head carefully moist eyes were greeted with warm smile. Old turtle slowly turned around leading the way while Leonardo helped Raphael up, asking if his companion was alright. Raphael was okay but he still couldn’t explain this feeling in his heart. It’s like someone was squeezing his chest while his soul was expanding with joy. It was like finally meeting someone dear who you thought to be lost forever. That was the best way Raphael could describe his feelings to Leonardo who walked closely by his side.

“Aaah, I can explain that feeling of yours to you, young one. But first, please sit down.” Old turtle sat on his chair which was hanging from the ceiling. Raphael sat on the floor across old turtle while Leonardo seated himself next to Raph. Between them was two leveled table full of fruits, cookies, juices and water to drink and eat. “Please, enjoy yourselves.”

Both boys looked at each other, clearly hesitating. “Come now, young ones. You are insulting me and my offerings by refusing.”

Nodding after few seconds Raphael reached for fruits, grabbing few of them, starting to eat while Leo followed his example. Old turtle sat calmly eyes closed with smile on his lips, waiting his quests to eat first. When they were done, perhaps even stopping too early to get the answers, old turtle opened his eyes becoming slightly more serious.

“You claim your bodyguard is the son of queen Miranda, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Elder. If you know anything, please, tell us. I… I need to know.”

Both Leonardo and old turtle looked at Raphael who’s eyes shined bright, hungry for knowledge and answers. Leaning closer Leonardo whispered to Raphael’s ear. “In case you haven’t noticed he’s pretty old. How we can be sure he’s not senile?”

Raphael gave Leonardo surprised but angry look while old turtle laughed loud. “Worry not, young prince. I may be old indeed but my memory hasn’t fail me to this day.” Changing his position a bit with young turtles, Gaya sighed.

“My name is Gaya. I’m old servant of the king and queen of albino clan.” Raphael’s silent gasp and fast small leaning forward were signs of his eagerness but Gaya stopped him with hand signal. “Patience, my dear turtle. Let me speak.”

“Without going too much back in my past I will let you know I was quite old already when I arrived to the kingdom of albino turtles. I was taken in the palace when I asked for a job. King himself hired me to assist him with my wisdom. I was happy to serve him. Sadly our journey didn’t last long because king fell ill, passing away after few months. Queen was broken and my new job was to be by her side. It was a promise I made to king in his last moments. For years she rejected proposers who approached her but then, one day, snapping turtle appeared. He too came to ask a job from the palace. He was in very good shape, very suitable for a bodyguard for example. However queen knew right away what and who he would become. Soon after their meeting wedding bells rang for them.”

Silently watching young turtles witnessed small happy smile spreading on Gaya’s face as he lost himself in those happy times memories. Soon he continued.

“And not too long from that they announced there was going to be heir. Whole kingdom was excited since previous king never had a child with queen Miranda. Sadly not everyone were happy about this news. The enemy decided to attack on whole kingdom, destroying everything and killing everyone.”

Looking at Raphael Gaya eyed him in silence before he continued his story.

“It took almost a year when that happened however. Albino kingdom was suddenly attacked. We had no chances of defending ourselves since we were peaceful race.” Sighing sadly Gaya lowered his head. “Only few of us were able to escape but they all have passed away already.”

“So you are the only one left?”

“Yes. But there’s still more so listen, children. I’m aware of the history saying all albino babies where killed, their remains found in the ashes but one baby was never found. Green snapping turtle.” Looking at Raphael Gaya smiled. “The prince of albino clan.”

Raphael felt his heart starting to beat faster while Gaya’s eyes turned more bright with joy. “You already know and feel it, don’t you? You are the prince, or now a king, of albino turtles. Their heir. Their land rightfully belongs to you, young one.”

Trembling slightly Raphael lowered his gaze looking at his hands. “A--- are you sure I’m the prince? I – I mean the king?”

“I was there, your majesty. I saw how your mother gave birth to you, nurtured you, loved and protected you. During our escape I saw how she placed you in a barrel before luring the enemy after her during the attack. She gave her life to save yours.” Raphael sat still, his hands slowly turning into fists. Despite his old age his eyesight was most sharp and Gaya could easily see few drops fall on Raphael’s fists. Leonardo right next to him kept his eyes on Raphael but he remained quiet. It was best to let Raphael thinking this all in silence. In peace. However, after short silent moment Gaya continued. He still had lots to tell.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you and take you with me from that barrel. But I came to search you in the next morning. Everything had turned into ruins and ashes, but by the miracles your barrel and the house next to it were untouched by flames. As I approached the house I noticed old human couple. They were holding you in their arms clearly concerned about you and your well being.” Looking slightly sad Gaya’s eyes met Raphael’s.

“I hope you can forgive me, my lord, but I did what I thought to be the best for you. I talked with the humans who were just passing by. I asked them to take you with them, raise you as their own. I was afraid the enemy would come after me and if you were with me it would had been your end as well. They took you and left, promising never to mention anything of this to you. And that’s where your own story started and how it leaded you here now today.”

Swallowing Raphael rolled all information in his head, feeling Leonardo’s hand landing softly on his. Looking another turtle who wore supporting smile eased all this. Young bright eyes meeting old red ones, Raphael took deep inhale straightening his pose. “So what happens now? What I need to do?”

Getting out of his chair Gaya walked to old bureau, pulling one drawer open. He took something in his hands, slowly returning. Stopping in front of Raphael Gaya smiled as he threaded white amulet on Raphael’s neck. “This, young king, is the symbol of albino clan. Carry it since it belongs to you. Carry it since it shows others the heir lives.” Looking down at the amulet Raphael kept fingering it. It was kind of big and round, fully white jade which had carved turtle with red eyes on it. It soothed him, made him feel relaxed, safe and protected.

“It’s your mother’s. I was able to find it in the ashes and kept it safe. I always knew this day would come.”

“… Thank you. Truly. I… All this information is so important yet confusing. I’ve been peasant and slave my whole life and now I’m suddenly a king.”

“It takes time to get used of your new title but you will do wonders. Remember, you are perfect combination of your father and mother, the king and queen, their spirits always being part of you.”

“Um… I don’t mean to interrupt but there’s still one more big question. Who attacked them? Who wiped all albinos out and why?”

Raphael watched Leonardo silently, noticing also how Gaya eyed Leonardo in a weird way. “Those are good questions, young one, but it’s weird you do not know the answer.”

“What do you mean?”

“He never told you?”

“Who? Told me what?”

“The one who you call ‘father’. The one who’s your king.”

Shockwave went through Leonardo and Raphael. Leonardo sat still frozen as his mind exploded. S-Splinter?! Had Splinter been the one to attack albino turtles?! But why?! Turning to look Raphael made Leonardo wish he hadn’t. Raphael’s eyes were wide, sparking with anger what Leo had never seen before.

“Your father killed my clan? And you didn’t know?!”

“I didn’t, I swear! He never told me any of it! He kept telling me a story of albino turtles and their destruction but he never told me who attacked them! I never guessed it was him!”

Obviously sensing anger and tension from Raphael’s part Gaya placed his wrinkled hand on wide shoulder. “My king, do not take your hate and anger on another innocent victim of Splinter. He too was a young turtle child without any knowledge of the truth. All this comes to him as a big surprise just like it comes to you. He has been by your side after all, has he not, my king?”

Looking up at old turtle Raphael’s anger faded slowly. Those red eyes reminded him of his mother’s eyes in his dreams. Sighing Raphael lowered his head. “I’m sorry, Leo. It’s just… All this… So unfair. So confusing.”

“It’s okay. I kinda understand. But why Splinter wiped all albinos out?”

“Splinter has always been trying to become only ruler to this land but since it was, and still isn’t, possible, he simply wanted to conquer most fertile area of the land. This way he could control other lands but as you know, this plan didn’t work either. Your ‘father’ is bad and greedy man, young one. I must confess I’m actually surprised to see you alive. He never hasn’t like turtles all that much.”

“...S-should I be worried about my brothers? And myself?”

“Watch your back. And you too, my king.” Sighing louder and deeper than before Gaya sat better on his chair. “Do not take my request as a bad thing but I must ask you to leave. As you can see I’m not young and I get tired fast. I need my rest.”

Standing up Raphael nodded. “Of course, master. Thank you for your information and all the help. But what about the Council?”

“Do not worry about them. They will see your amulet. It will speak for you.”

“Thank you. I really don’t know what else to say.”

Gaya smiled. “Do not worry, young king. Go now. Council will give you some papers how to proceed in your life now if you wish to have your clan’s land to yourself. Also, they will show you a place to stay. You may stay here in our land as long as you need and want. I actually would like to talk with you later some more, my lord.”

“That would be great. Thank you.” Looking at troubled and sad Leo beside him Raphael gently placed his hand on Leo’s shoulder. “Come on, Leo. Let’s go.”


	6. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking with Gaya and staying at the Council's land for some days, it's time to head back to palace and face things there.

Everything with the Council went exactly how Gaya had said. Raphael got papers what he signed. He now, officially, was the king of albino clan and therefor owner of their land. Staring paper in his hands Raphael’s mind was full of disbelief. He knew it was true, he was seeing it with his own eyes and yet it all felt so unreal.

“Your Majesty.”

Snapping his head up, eyes slightly wide from surprise, Raphael’s eyes spotted young man who bowed at him slightly in front of small cabin’s door. “I’m sorry we don’t have anything more royal to your Highness, but please, accept our best modern cabin as your place to stay.”

It was awkward and confusing to hear someone talking to him like that, but he needed to get used of it. Nodding once Raphael stepped in as the door was held open for him, gasping with wide smile. Cabin was fully made of wood with warm lights and big fireplace in living room. Big glass windows also were nice touch, giving view right into forest behind the cabin. Going deeper in Raphael found small kitchen, separated bathroom and bedroom which meant he and Leo, still, needed to share a bedroom – which was perfectly fine. Raphael felt better when he was near Leo at all times anyway. He also fell in love with small fireplace in the bedroom with big bed which had four poles.

It was a bit over romantic but his softer side still liked it. Turning to look Leonardo and their guide Raphael couldn’t hide his happiness and excitement.

“It’s perfect! I love it! Thank you!”

Leonardo’s face went long in shock as young man bowed to him. “I’m most pleased to hear such words. Everything should be in order for you to settle down here. If you, however, find anything missing or not pleasing you, call me. I have left my number on fridge’s door. Call me at any time. I’m at your service.”

“Thank you, I will if it comes to that.” With that young man left, leaving Raphael and Leonardo standing face to face in silence. Something was off, Raph could feel it. Ever since Gaya had told them the truth Leonardo had shut down, becoming quiet. Something was clearly troubling young turtle.

“Are you okay? Gaya dropped quite a bomb on you too.”

“I’m… not sure.” Sitting on the bed duo spent a while in silence. Leonardo gathering his thoughts and Raphael patiently waiting. “I think I always had my suspicions about that rat. But still actually learning and hearing that he started a war and killed all albino turtles… That is insane and yet fully real.” Leaning on his thighs with his elbows Leonardo dropped his head down with heavy sigh.

In a way Raphael understood Leonardo but lacking of right words Raphael just moved closer, wrapping his arm on other reptile’s shoulders, gently pulling him right against him. While allowing himself to be pulled and held close Leonardo remembered Splinter’s words of seducing Raphael if he was the king… He didn’t want to do it. He didn’t want to sink so low and do this dirty job for his so called father. But this also gave Leonardo another idea. A perfect opportunity in so many ways and he would go for it – even if he would do something what he didn’t want to.

Looking up at Raphael’s face Leonardo saw warm and worried look which forced him to smile. “I’m okay, don’t worry. I mean I have you here with me. It eases my emotions and thoughts a lot.” Deciding to act before Raphael would pull away or anything Leonardo moved away from his hold, getting on his knees facing older turtle who seemed slightly surprised. Moving closer Leonardo’s expression changed into sweet and hinting soft smile. This sudden change in Leonardo was somehow worrying but as long as he wasn’t coming at Raphael with knives or anything Raph allowed this to go on.

Moving in the middle of the bed, forced by Leo, Raphael laid on his shell resting his upper body still on his elbows so that he could see Leonardo better who stopped to sit between Raphael’s slightly opened legs. Atmosphere in the room suddenly felt heavy in warm way which was new to Raphael. He was nervous but he didn’t had the guts to tell other turtle to stop.

Leaning towards Raphael’s face Leonardo smiled sweetly, too sweetly. “I was thinking… This gives us perfect opportunity to celebrate your promotion, don’t you agree?” Lowering his gaze on his hand which now was gently stroking Raphael’s thigh Leonardo kept smiling. “Get hard.”

“H-huh!?” Those sparking eyes looked deep in his eyes, sending clear message to Raphael.

“Get hard.”

“A-are you nuts!? I can’t get hard by ordering it!”

Reaching for Raphael’s clothes Leonardo snarled slightly. “Then let me help you with it. First we remove these.” Starting to pull Raphael’s pants off his hands were stopped when Raphael reached for them, grabbing on them tightly.

“S-stop that!”

“Why? You don’t find me attractive or something?”

Panic grew stronger in his stomach when Leonardo kept pulling his pants down so Raphael screamed; “I’m not into guys!”

Freezing on his place Leonardo’s eyes grew wide as he stared big blushing turtle who couldn’t look at him in the eyes. Those words had more stronger effect than Leo realized, noticing how his whole being was becoming cold. Slowly he released his hold on Raphael’s pants, sitting back down between his legs. Seeing Leonardo so shocked made Raphael feel guilty but before he could explain his words, Leonardo spoke.

“Have you ever been with a guy?”

“… No...”

“With a girl?”

“No.”

“Then how can you say you are not into one of them if you never haven’t been with one?”

Raphael’s angry reply was something what Leo didn’t expect. “Excuse me, but I have been a slave my whole life. I exactly haven’t had any chances of being with anyone.”

Speaking softly Leonardo placed his hand on Raphael’s ankle keeping his eyes down. “You have a chance right here and now.” Pink top of a tongue flashed between Leo’s lips. “And I’m gonna make you use it.” Grabbing once more on Raphael’s pants Leo pulled them off with one hard yank, Raphael’s horrified and sudden scream filling the bedroom. With heavy blush Raphael watched how Leonardo moved closer and this automatically made Raphael spread his legs more open, giving Leo more room.

“Are you scared?” Leonardo asked softly as his hands traveled smoothly up and down on Raphael’s naked thighs. Swallowing Raphael whimpered no. He was just nervous. He didn’t know what to do, but Leo did. “Relax, my king. This will be all about you.”

Taking his time to help Raphael to relax Leonardo kept stroking massive thighs, slowly reaching more further up. His fingertips came in contact with softer lower plastron area which made Raphael suck air between his lips. His body tensed slightly but soon relaxed back to normal. Taking his sweet time Leonardo toyed around Raphael’s slit which had started to open slightly. Tense breathing had become more relaxed and warm, new king laying still, eyes gently closed. It seemed Leonardo’s touch was doing good for him.

When Raphael’s cock had swell enough, it dropped out. In awe Leonardo’s eyes stayed on reddish erection which was still filling in front of his eyes, precum slowly starting to pour out from the top. Taking Raphael’s dick between his hands Leo smiled widely. It was amazing! Raphael’s cock was huge and nothing like Leo had ever seen. It was pulsing between his hands, feeling hot. Taking some of Raph’s white precum in his hands Leonardo slowly started to move them up and down on Raphael’s length. A moan with long pleased sigh. It seemed king Raphael was liking the feeling of being touched – and Leonardo liked to touch him.

Only Raphael’s soft moans and sighs were heard in the room as Leonardo kept stroking his full cock, desperately wanting to lean down to kiss that red round head but he didn’t. There was a chance it would be too much and too suddenly for Raphael. Patience, Leonardo reminded himself with.

Opening his legs more Raphael started to groan louder as his hips slowly were getting higher and higher in the air. Speeding up his handjob Leonardo closely watched Raphael’s body language. His erection was expanding and voice growing stronger, muscles tensing all around his body while preparing to the final. Leonardo knew exactly what would soon follow all that. Taking tighter hold Leonardo sped up, moving foreskin around Raphael’s dick up and down faster, finally witnessing Raphael’s strong climax. Raphael almost roared when he came, white stream of semen flying high up in the air, splashing down on his thighs, lower plastron and Leonardo’s hands.

Never before in his life had Raphael passed out as quickly as he did now. Sitting still with satisfied smile Leonardo watched how big turtle instantly fell asleep, leaving big mess behind. Luckily there was small tissue bags what Leonardo was able to use to clean the scene. After cleaning sudden sadness and emptiness filled young male as he let his eyes rest on sleeping snapping turtle. Now that Raphael was legally king and ruler, there was no reason for him to stay in the palace anymore, nor with Leo. He was free to go and live in his own land. Feeling lump forming in his throat Leonardo laid down on Raphael, pressing his ear hole against rough plastron. A heartbeat. Such strong and calming sound came in his ear with repeat, soothing his worried mind.

Nuzzling against big body beneath him Leonardo pressed himself as tightly against Raphael as possible. He was so afraid of losing him… More afraid than ever before. He so badly had wished Raphael not to be the heir of albino turtles so that he could keep him to himself but now… Table had turned completely around, not favoring young prince at all.

**

Hearing sounds of birds singing behind the window woke Raphael ever so gently. Not rushing to open his eyes Raphael smiled as he listened those small beautiful tones, feeling all relaxed and warm. He also felt another body’s weight on him and it was nice. Nothing new however since he had shared some nights with Leonardo before while prince had slept in his arms. Then, like a snake from tall grass, earlier events hit his memory causing Raphael to jerk. Sweat was instantly covering his whole body, wide eyes locked to stare the ceiling. 

Leonardo sighed deep before making small movement which caused Raphael’s attention to move on him. Looking up with tired eyes Leonardo forced small smile on his lips.

“Hey. Had a nightmare when you jerked like that?”

Sweat drop rushed down on king’s neck. “Um, no. Not a nightmare but… Umh… You still remember what you did to me last night?” Blush wasn’t fading from his cheeks as Leonardo’s gaze bore deeper in his own eyes, making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

“You mean that handjob?” Now his smile turned into naughty grin. “You seemed to like it. Quite lot actually.” Laying better on Raphael Leonardo started to draw circle on Raph’s chest plate. “You made such wonderful primal growls towards the end and when you finally came.”

Slapping hands on his face Raphael groaned. “Please, stop talking like that…!”

Chuckling Leonardo rested his chin on his hands. “Why? I’m just telling you how it was. You liked it and I liked it that you liked it.” Holding back a moment Leonardo turned his face down enough to be able to place feather light kiss on Raphael’s chest. Looking at the other turtle between the gap of his fingers Raphael remained silent, not knowing what to say or how to react. Leonardo knew tho.

“You still think you are not into guys?” Oh no, no puppy eyes! Unable to look away Raphael kept staring into big pleading eyes, full of hope that Raphael would feel something for him.

“I… I’m not sure.” Turning quiet Raphael gave it proper thought. He wasn’t into guys, at least not that he was aware of it, but last night with Leo… It hadn’t been bad. It was completely opposite actually and, in all honesty… “I wouldn’t mind trying it again with you later. I mean there’s no harm, right?”

Smaller eyes widened, smile turning into another naughty grin. “Well, then. I will let you make the start next time.” Moving off on Raphael Leonardo gave them a chance to sit down side by side which Raphael accepted. They sat silently feeling slightly awkward after everything. However more time passed, more gloomy Leonardo started to look like. Raphael couldn’t understand why.

“Hey… Why so gloomy all of the sudden? Already regretting last night or something?”

“No, no. I’m not regretting it. I just...” Sighing Leonardo looked away. “You’ve been good to me, Raphael. You’ve… been treating me so kindly. Not with disgust, hate and anger like some other persons in the palace. It has been huge thing to me. Besides Mikey you are the only one who I really like.” Lowering his head Leonardo felt his eyes burning, tears forcing their way up. “But now you’re a king and you will go to rule your own land, rebuild it.” Rubbing his eyes his voice trembled. “I wished so bad you wouldn’t be the heir of Miranda’s. That way you would had stayed beside me for the rest of our lives but now you won’t. Your own life as a king starts now and I have no room in your life anymore.”

“… Why would you think that?”

Laughing slightly Leonardo turned his teary eyes on Raphael. “You haven’t think it? Well think now. You are a king, I’m only a prince. I no longer have any power over you. I no longer can control you, make you obey me. You are free from me.” Turning to look away Leo hid his face in his hands. “I’m losing you.”

Understanding what Leonardo was saying Raphael moved closer, sealing Leonardo in his arms. “Listen. I am the king, yes, and I will have my duties but they are not so urgent since I don’t even have a kingdom yet. I also need some time to get used of all this, but you must know and believe me...” Taking hold on Leo’s cheeks Raphael forced their eyes to meet and stay locked. “...I will not move away from your side, yet, but when the time comes and I must leave the palace, I will take you with me. I promise.”

Now stunned Leonardo couldn’t do anything else than stare at bigger turtle in awe. Had he really hear him right? Raphael still would be there by his side instead of abandoning him? Leonardo didn’t need to use part of his plan later and ask Raphael to take him with him? Those big eyes were full of warmth and assurance which squeezed Leo’s heart. More tears, now with joy, rose up in his eyes and smaller turtle couldn’t help himself when he threw himself to hang on Raphael’s neck, kissing him strongly on the lips.

Staring with wide eyes Raphael was caught by the surprise. So much things were happening to him in so short time but he had to admit, last night’s handjob and now kiss from Leo had been the best things to happen to him. Allowing his eyelids close Raphael wrapped his arms around thin turtle, answering the kiss as well as he could. Naturally it was awkward and both males chuckled a bit between kisses because of this but it didn’t stop them for sharing more small kisses.

**

Days went by faster than any of the turtles would had wanted to. Leonardo had no any desire to return back to the palace, Gaya still wished young king to stay since those two still had so much to talk to and Raphael… He wanted to stay here with Leo since he knew how Leonardo felt about returning back home and all dangers what there most surely would be waiting him. Both of them had mentioned it if they should stay but they came to conclusion it wouldn’t be wise since there was a chance Splinter would send some of his men to look for them. None didn’t know why but that feeling they both got.

Back at the palace everything seemed to be like always and it was no surprise Splinter wasn’t there to greet them. Only one rushed to jump on them and give them a hug - and it was Michelangelo. Poor guy clearly had been missing them, not to mention being lonely. Eagerly Mikey was circling around the pair firing them with questions of their journey while eating the snacks what Leonardo, as promised, had brought him. It wasn’t they didn’t trust Mikey but both Raphael and Leonardo had agreed not to mention about Raphael being the king – not until it would be good thing to expose.

In one evening Splinter had managed to come to welcome his son home, giving him a hug what neither of them actually wanted. Donatello also had, while passing by Leo’s room, said just hi from the door. It was somehow infuriating and sad that nothing hadn’t changed during those days when Leo was gone. Even that weird scarred crocodile was still around and it gave Raphael uneasy chills. Whenever he spotted that specific male Raphael tensed, his muscles growing a bit bigger as he stepped right next to Leonardo, his instincts screaming him to protect young prince. Crocodile noticed this every single time and it seemed to amuse him. Expression on his face never changed but the glimmer in his eyes told Raphael all what he needed to know. Growling in his mind Raphael swore he, one day, would show him some real amusement. Leonardo, who also had seen this happening and sensing Raphael’s moods changing, had encouraged Raphael not to give any damn to the crocodile. It was easier to say than done tho.

Few more days went by. Splinter had kept his eyes tightly on Leonardo and Raphael, sneaking to speak with his adopted son whenever he could. He wanted to find out the truth about Raphael but so far all what he had got from Leonardo was; “He’s not royalty. You can be at ease.”

Somehow Splinter didn’t believe that so he went to investigate. Knowing his son being out training with his bodyguard Splinter sneaked in Leo’s room, searching for anything which could give any hints. He didn’t need to search long when he finally found Raphael’s necklace and paper which stated it loud and clear. Raphael was royalty. Growling Splinter almost scrunched Raphael’s paper in anger. His little ungrateful brat had been lying to him…! But then again it was no surprise since Splinter wasn’t, and hadn’t been, all that honest either.

Placing items back where they had been Splinter left the room, heading to meet his only trustworthy son. Raising his brows Don watched in silence how Splinter entered the room, slowly closing the door behind him. None of them said anything as Splinter approached Donatello.

“Anything new?”

Sitting down Splinter sighed. “That brat has been lying. That big turtle is royalty. He’s the heir of albino turtles.”

“I assumed that much.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?!”

Donatello snorted as he got back on writing some notes to himself. “You wouldn’t had listened to me. And you would had insist seeing some facts and proofs – which I don’t have.” After a little pause his dark eyes rose to eye Splinter. “How do we continue from here?”

Splinter rubbed the area between his eyes. “We have two choices. We either wait and press Leo to marry that turtle and then we kill them or we simply go and kill them both now and just go claim the land.”

“So with the latest option you are saying you would go and fight against the whole Council in a war? Because they surely wouldn’t just hand Albino Turtles’ land t you. Not to spoil any fun from you, Splinter, but you know you would lose. You have no chances of winning a war against Council.”

Pink naked tail flashed back and forth. Splinter was not happy and it showed. Suddenly his expression changed as he eyed Donatello who was back on writing. Standing up Splinter came next to his son, eyeing his hand writing. Much for Splinter’s joy Donatello’s handwriting was very similar to Leo’s. None would never know the difference.

“My son, do you think you could fake Leo’s signature?”


	7. The End Is Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More things are being revealed and end is coming near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Had struggles of how to continue this fic.  
> If everything goes as planned, next chapter should be the last one! Perhaps longer chapter, yes, but still the last one.
> 
> And, as always, I apologize writing mistakes!

“You want me to fake Leo’s signature on top of writing a whole wedding agreement?” Splinter nodded while leaning against Donatello’s desk with his hands, pushing his face right in front of his face.

“That’s exactly what I want.”

“Okay. You got me there and made me curious. What I should write and why?”

Stepping away Splinter started to pace back and forth rubbing his small beard. It was obvious he was thinking the best way to bring his plan out. Finally his small feet stopped slapping against the floor, his eyes turning on Donatello.

“You write wedding agreement which states that Leonardo, and Raphael, will both leave everything to me if something happens to either one of them. Then you sign it as Leo and Raphael. This way we can go and kill those two right after Leonardo and that “king” of albino turtles are married.”

Turning to look at the massive crocodile standing in the darkest corner Splinter’s eyes sparkled. “Is this okay with you?”

With a small grunt he nodded, earning a nod from Splinter back. Sighing Donatello mumbled something under his breath, leaning down on writing first wedding agreement on white paper. Splinter sat down next to Donatello, watching and guiding him to write perfect text. He had no room for errors of any kind.

**

“Raphael.”

“Yes?”

They were sitting outside on long stone bench, summer breeze gently rolling around them, sand running over their toes. They had been sitting there in silence for few hours at least. Something was troubling Leonardo and Raphael could see and sense it. When Leonardo didn’t made any move to say anything else, Raphael made his move.

“If you still are scared of me leaving you -”

“It’s not that.”

Sitting silently Raphael kept his eyes on Leonardo. Sighing thinner turtle took deep inhale, slowly exhaling.

“There’s something else I need to tell you. You know my… ‘father’ isn’t the kindest one. He gave me a mission before we left to visit the Council.” Squeezing his hands into fists Leonardo took another deep inhale. “He told me to seduce you. He told me to make you fall for me. He wanted us to become a couple if you are a king.”

Blinking few times in more or less of a shock Raphael turned his head away, sinking deep in his mind. All what Leonardo could do was wait his response.

“I… Kind of thought that much. I mean sure you have been flirting with me and all, but when you suddenly started to be all on me while we visited the Council, I figured there was a reason behind it.” Looking at lighter green male beside him Raphael’s eyes filled with worry. “Does this mean that there really aren’t we now?”

“No! No. … I want to be with you, honestly. I don’t care are you a king or not. I…” It felt like the air suddenly dried his lips, not letting them open and separate, even slightly. Licking his lips Leonardo tried to moist them, enough to separate them well enough, and finally he managed to whisper; “I love you.”

If a heart could, or would, explode from such words Raphael would be dead by now. Simple 3 words and so much feelings and emotions they held. Swallowing few times big turtle moved right next to Leo, so that their thighs were pressed together. Wrapping his arm around smaller body he leaned down to kiss those dry lips. Hands rose on his cheeks, holding his head still as his kiss was returned to him. With soft smack their lips departed, noses rubbing together.

“I love you too, prince.”

Leonardo chuckled. It was beautiful sound which soon faded as he turned more serious once again. “I’m glad we are on the same page on that one, but I must say something else as well. Knowing father he has something in his sleeve so be careful. I don’t know it yet what he plans but it can’t be good.”

“Let him throw whatever he can or wants on us. We can handle him. He’s just one small old rat.” Now Leonardo laughed, perhaps a bit louder than he intended since he lowered his voice instantly, but didn’t stop laughing. 

“Thank you. You make me feel so much better and safe here.” Not bothering to reply Raphael simply kissed Leonardo’s forehead, pulling him in his armpit holding him close. Sure he too had nasty feeling in his guts when he thought about Splinter and all the things what he could or would throw at them, but he was prepared. He would take the shit head-on and beat it to the ground. None wouldn’t mess with him or Leo and get away from it – not without some bruises at least.

Now that Leonardo had opened up some already, there still was something he needed to say. He didn’t know how Raphael would react, but he wanted to say this to someone after holding it in for so long. And Raphael was there. He was someone who Leo trusted.

“… I’ve been thinking about killing him at times...”

“Your father?”

“Yes. I don’t know could I do it in the end since I never haven’t kill anyone, but… I know it would end my miserable life if he would be gone. He’s like a bad illness which I haven’t been able to eliminate yet. It feels like he’s eating me inside slowly. I want it to end.”

Looking up at Raphael there was begging hope in Leo’s eyes. “Please, don’t tell about this to anyone. You’re the first one who I told about this.”

“Don’t worry, I will keep my mouth shut. Besides I’m sure you’re not the not the only one who wishes his demise. But know this – I’m there and standing by your side. If you go and kill him, I’ll be there by your side. If you want me to do the dirty work, I shall do it. My only wish is that you do not betray me.”

“I will never. You have my word on that. But… If I really would tell you I want you to kill him, you would do it?”

“Absolutely.”

**

“When are you going to marry him?” Leonardo groaned during rolling his eyes. Not this again. Splinter had been asking this same question over and over again for days. There definitely was a reason why his father was so eager about it, but no matter how many times Leonardo read the paper what he and Raphael should sign before marriage, he found no any weird stuff from it. It was, well, weird.

Placing the paper down on dinner table, Leonardo eyed his father across the table. “Why are you so eager about all this? If and when I get married with whoever I want is none of your business.”

“I simply want your best, son.”

“All of the sudden? That’s suspicious bullshit, I must say.”

“Leonardo. Let me speak straight. While you were gone I realized how much I actually missed you. How much I care about you. You realize all that when you lose it. Luckily you came back so I have a chance to fix it all. We may haven’t had the best start, but I still wish the best for you. And he is the best for you. That’s why I want you to marry him as soon as possible before he finds someone else.”

That short shock on Leo’s face made Splinter smirk in his mind. “What do you mean by someone else?”

“Oh, it’s probably nothing but I have seen him stare one of your young servant boys in specific way.”

Growling Leonardo hit his palms on the table. “Don’t try to put things in my head! He loves me and is loyal to the very cord!”

“But are you filling his needs?”

Freezing to his place in the middle of getting up Leonardo kept leaning on the table, his cheeks turning red. He was angry, but worry started to fill him. He and Raphael… They only had shared that one moment back in the land of the Council. After that only kissing and cuddling. Did Raphael want more? If so why he didn’t say it? After all Leonardo clearly had stated if Raphael wanted more sex with him, it was his turn to make the move. So… Why he wouldn’t approach him? Would he really look after others instead? No. No. Pushing all those thoughts behind Leonardo steeled himself. Those were fears which were not true. Which would never be true. He knew Raphael. There was still lots of going on in Raphael’s mind, so for that reason he most surely had not approached Leo in sexual way.

“Was that all of your mind tricks for now?”

Not receiving an answer but just a weird look Leonardo snorted, leaving the room with paper. He wanted to show it to Raphael and see would he pick anything weird in it. When the door closed Donatello stepped out from the shadows, stopping next to his father.

“I assume the plan works?”

“Yes. He took the bait. You have that other copy safe, yes?”

“Of course. I’m not stupid.”

“Good. Make sure you keep it safe. After they get married that paper of theirs will be destroyed and replaced with the second one you wrote. You added that one line in it and signed it, yes?”

“As you ordered.”

“Perfect.”

**

“I don’t see anything suspicious in this text. But you’re still suspicious about it?”

“Yes. Father’s too eager of us getting married.”

Smirking gently Raphael leaned backwards on his arms while sitting on the bed. “Would it be all that bad if we would get married? You would marry a king after all.”

“I’m not saying it’s bad. It’s… suspicious.”

“It sure is, but like I told you before; Let your father throw all the shit on us what he can. We will deal with it.” Looking at the paper in his lap Raphael huffed with smirk. “I say let’s play along his little game. See what he’s up to.”

Something in Leo’s mind started to scream “NO NO NO!” instantly, but he muted those screams. He trusted Raphael, knowing he would be there if anything bad would happen. “As you wish. We will get married. The sooner the better so that we can end this all as quick as possible.”

**

The news of Leonardo and Raphael getting married had everyone excited and eager, turning whole palace like a huge ants’ nest, full of running workers all around. Leonardo hated it. There was too much hustle for one day… And their ceremony would be small, just between himself, Raphael and 2 witnesses. Obviously those would be Splinter and Michelangelo. But the celebration after that was the thing which required most of the work. There needed to be music, dance and food – lots of it.

The day finally came and Leonardo was as anxious as ever. He didn’t want to go there… He didn’t want to do this but Raphael, by his side, kept assuring him all would go well. Taking a deep breath they both wore their best outfits and headed into small chapel, where priest spoke way too long before necklaces were exchanged. Smiling softly Raphael cupped Leonardo’s cheeks in his hands and kissed him lovingly. He heard Mikey’s soft “Awwww” on the background, but none of these relaxed Leo. He was still stiff as a stick.

“May I have the wedding paper which both of you have signed?”

“I have it here, priest.” All 3 turtles stared at Splinter who stepped forward, handing the paper to the priest, who took it. He read it in silence, then his voice echoed in small room.

“You both have agreed on all this, even the part that if anything is to happen to either of you – or both – our lord will inherit all of your prosperity and property?”

“WHAT!?” Leonardo’s eyes burned bright as he turned to look at his father. “You! Did you go add something in the paper what we signed!? There was NOT such line in the original one!”

“Now, now, son. It’s not as you think it is. I thought it would be safe move. If something would happen to you or your dear king, all your prosperity and property would go on waste. I simply added that in order to keep it all safe.”

“May I see the paper?” Priest looked at young turtle, but handed the paper to him. Snatching it out of his hold Leonardo’s eyes went on the text, hands trembling too hard, making reading difficult. This text… It looked somehow different than in the original paper… Then his eyes landed on the signs. It couldn’t be. It looked like his signature, and Raphael’s, but he was sure they had not signed it. So how?

“This can’t be mine… I have not signed this! Someone must have faked it!”

“That’s very heavy accusation, prince Leonardo. I believe there’s none in the palace who would have reasons to do such things.”

“He has!” Leonardo yelled, pointing at his ‘father’.

“Young prince. Unless you have proof of such action, I must ask you to stop saying such accusations in the house of our God.”

Leonardo’s hands were shaking and white by his sides. He was squeezing his hands into fists so hard. Larger hand landed to rest on his shaky shoulder, calm voice coming from behind him.

“Then we just have to make sure that nothing won’t happen to us.” Raphael’s voice was firm. It didn’t leave any room for hints or guessing. It was straight message to Splinter with serious eye contact with the rat. 

“I expect nothing less from you, king Raphael. The heir of albino turtles’ clan. A son of Miranda.” So the rat knew. Fine. Small chapel was suddenly filled with very unpleasant feeling as new couple stared old rat who seemed to be very pleased on himself, perhaps even too pleased… But now than ever both turtles knew to watch their backs.

**

“So your stupid plan worked after all.” Donatello said as his father stepped in the room. “I’m surprised.”

“Shut up, purple. I’m surprised you haven’t moved on the next part.”

“I haven’t had any need or an order yet to do so. I rather wait your command than go solo myself and get yelled at it by you.” Splinter growled and Don smirked since he knew he was right. “So my writing passed the priest too?”

“Yes. It’s all legal now. If they vanish or die, I will inherit them both. The land of albino turtles’ will be mine.”

“What a great achievement…” Don snorted as he sat down more deeper in his chair. “I just don’t see the point of going through all this trouble just to be able to get your hands on some stupid area. And yes, before you start nagging at me, I know it’s the most fertile part on the land.”

“If you knew the answer already you could had kept your mouth shut and focus on next move.”

“It’s not my move. It’s his.” Donatello nodded towards scarred crocodile who seemed to love that specific dark corner. Splinter smiled as he walked in front of him, placing a bag of gold in his hand.

“You will get the rest when the job is done.”

Throwing the bag slightly in his hand pink tongue licked big scar next to his mouth. Low, but silent voice rumbled from his throat. “The rules?”

“As long as you get them killed all is fine. Just try not to make it too messy.”

Behind slightly opened door was youngest of the turtles leaning against the wall, hand covering his mouth, horror shining in his eyes. Michelangelo couldn’t believe what he just had heard.

**

Michelangelo had managed to sneak out from the scene before Splinter, Don or “Croc” noticed him. His hesitant, but quick, steps were taking him towards Leonardo’s room. He wanted to tell him what he had heard, but he also questioned it all. What if he had heard it all wrong?

Stopping behind the door Mikey lifted his hand getting ready to knock, when he stopped. Faint sounds of moans and bed creaking were coming behind the door and, despite his young age, Mikey was full aware what those sounds meant. Leo’s voice was so soft when he kept calling Raphael’s name. It made Mikey smile as he slid to sit down next to the door. He didn’t mean to pry or anything, but he wanted to hear Leo happy. It warmed his small heart. Mikey had grown up with Leo, strong bond forming between them. Most of his life Michelangelo remembered seeing Leonardo sad, angry, hurt, lonely. Those times when he had smiled and laughed – now Mikey wondered how many of those times had been real happiness instead of pretending ones. Perhaps Leonardo had pretended for Mikey’s sake, to make him feel better. Smiling softly Mikey hugged his legs. He was so happy for Leo. Mikey always had done his best to help him, make him happy and in some way he had succeeded with it – but not in the same way or level as Raphael was doing now. Mikey wished he too, someday, would find such person to his side. But there also was a little problem… Michelangelo was having strong crush on Donatello who, so far, had no idea of it. Mikey had never had the courage to tell him and now that he knew Don was having his part in the plan of getting rid of Leonardo and Raphael… It hurt Mikey’s heart. He didn’t know could he keep liking such person.

The sounds of love making had faded long time ago, making Mikey retreat. He would speak with Leo later. But he first wanted to talk with Donatello. If… If he would tell about his feelings to smarter turtle, perhaps he would stop playing this game with Splinter? Maybe Mikey could help Don to change and become more kind. Knocking the door Mikey waited, knocking again a little bit harder this time. He heard nothing, but pressed the door open, finding Donatello too deep in his mind. He had that look on his face as he kept staring an open book in front of his face.

“Don?” When Mikey’s figure came close enough to his side view, Donatello snapped out from the depths of his mind.

“Mikey.”

“Hey. I, uh, brought you something to eat.” A tray full of fruits, bread and honey was placed on the table with a jug full of water. Eyes moved from tray on Mikey, eyebrow lifting.

“What’s the catch here?”

“What? I have bring you food many times before and NOW you start questioning it?” Mikey smiled as he snatched an apple to himself, sitting down on the chair across Don’s working table. Snorting softly Don reached for honey and bread, starting to eat while focusing on reading at the same time.

Silence was comfortable and Mikey didn’t want to break it, but he needed to press forward. Before he got a chance Don opened his mouth. “You really thought I wouldn’t had noticed you behind the door earlier?”

Swallowing too big piece of an apple hurt Mikey’s throat as he was caught by surprise. Coughing some Mikey calmed down, trying to keep himself happy like always. But he couldn’t form words. It felt like his throat and tongue were frozen and the way how Don looked at him didn’t help.

“What did you hear?”

Looking down at his hands Mikey shivered. He knew he couldn’t or even shouldn’t lie. Leaning against the table’s surface with his elbows, Don continued; “Tell me. I need to know so that I can protect you.”

Surprised big blue eyes stared his in total confusion so Donatello continued. “You are dear to me, Michael, and I would hate it if you would get too deep into this. I don’t want to hurt you.” Those last words were cold with warning tone, and yet they held some care in them.

“I heard… about some plan and that you guys move to the next plan.”

“You didn’t hear details?”

“No. I swear I didn’t. Don… I… I care about you too, deeply, and I’m scared and worried about this what you’re doing with dad. Please, stop it. Leo’s not bad. He never hasn’t done anything bad to you.”

Mikey knew he was pleading, but he had no choice. Sighing Don stretched his back, not removing his eyes off from his companion. “I know, but I have come too far to stop now.”

“What made you start all this to begin with?”

“That’s not something you need to know.”

“But, D…”

“Like I said, it’s none of your business.” Standing up Donatello came right next to Michelangelo, taking firm hold on his arm.

“W-what are you doing?”

“You have heard enough and therefor you might be in danger. It’s time to lock you up in the prison at the basement. Know I do this for your own good. You’re the only one who I actually like in this place.”

Blush colored his green cheeks as he slowly stood up, following Donatello quietly to the basement where was small cell area. Mikey had been there as a child, playing, but not as a real prisoner.

“Donnie.”

Guiding Mikey in the best shaped cell Don gently pushed the door shut, locking it. “Don, don’t do this. I’ll be fine.”

“No, you won’t. You stay here until all of this is over. I personally will come to get you. During that time servants will bring you food and make sure you are good and comfortable.”

“T-then at least tell me what’s going on. What’s going to happen? I promise I keep my mouth shut!”

Donatello considered his options for a while and, since Mikey would be locked here at least for the few days for the start, he decided to tell the truth.

“Father’s after Leo and Raphael for a reason. Father made me write 2 different papers. One for the wedding, what Leo and Raph both signed, and second where I added the line that if anything were to happen to them, dad would inherit them both. I also faked their signs in it. Why all this? Because father wants the land of albino turtles’ which, now, belongs to Raphael. So all in all, and long story short, Splinter wants Raphael and Leonardo dead since if only Raphael would die, Leo would inherit him. If Leo, too, dies, father inherits him. Better kill two flies with the same hit, you see. Now that they are married it’s only a matter of time they end up dead.”

Mikey’s breathing was shaking, his legs were trembling and his palms were sweating against the iron bars of the cell’s door. “That’s… Insane… And you allow all this?! You play with his rules?! Why haven’t you try to stop him?! You gonna stand by and watch how dad gets them killed!?”

Don’s voice dropped into dark and cold tone. “I told you earlier I have come too far to stop. Besides I never haven’t like Leo all that much.”

Watching Don turn on his heels and walk away towards the stairs, which hid behind the wooden door, fear filled young turtle. He reached after his brother. “Don! Please, stop! Don’t do it! Don! DONNIE -!”

Heavy door’s slam cut Mikey’s screaming, shutting it outside from his ears. Leaning against the door eyes closed Don cursed in his mind. He really had tried his best to keep Mikey out of all this, and he would keep doing it, no matter what. The best place for Mikey now was that small cell. Opening his eyes Donatello started to take two steps at the time, heading back in his room. It would be a matter of time when action would take place in the palace. However, Donatello knew Michelangelo and Leonardo were close so not finding him most surely would make Leo curious and suspicious… They needed to act quick before that would happen.


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything, finally, comes to an end in the palace and it's time to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have long final chapter. It was fun writing this and I thank you ALL so much for all the kudos and comments <3 They all mean so, so much to me! Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> PS. Like always, I apologize writing mistakes.

“Oh wow… That was amazing.” Leonardo chuckled on his back. Turning to look his exhausted and heavily panting partner next to him, Leo chuckled some more. “You really took your sweet time before approaching me to have sex.”

Laughing with soft raspy voice Raphael closed his eyes. “Sorry about that. Had way too many ideas and ways of how to approach you in the first time. Needed to pick the best one so it took time to wonder which, actually, would be the best.”

Rolling on his stomach right next to Raphael Leonardo smiled, kissing his beloved mate. His king. “You took so long I already started to think I freaked you out with my previous ‘job’.”

“Ahaha, oh no, no. Just had difficulties of deciding, that’s all.”

“Hhmm ~” Nuzzling against Raphael’s warm neck Leonardo signed. He felt tired, wanted to relax and have a good night sleep, but he couldn’t shake off the uneasy feeling of earlier happening.

“Hey, Raph?”

“Hm?”

“Have you give any thoughts to those signs in our wedding agreement?”

“Sure. It’s clear they weren’t ours. I’m sure we both know who’s been behind faking them.”

“Yes. But… Doesn’t it bother you at all?”

“Sure it does. But it also means he’s really going to do something to us so that he will inherit everything from us.”

“I’m sure he’s after your land. That has been the only reason what I have managed to think of.”

“Tsyh! Let him try.”

Smiling up at Raphael’s face Leo felt his heart expand. Damn, Raphael was so hot when he got serious and angry. If his father would piss Raphael off enough, he would start to regret it pretty soon. Pleasant chuckle escaped him as he settled to sleep in Raphael’s arms.

**

Few days later Leonardo was wandering on the hallways, searching for Mikey. He kept calling his brother’s name, but he got no answer. It was so strange since Mikey never disappeared... He liked attention and company so why he, now, was nowhere to be found? Suddenly Leonardo stopped. There was nasty feeling coming from the dark corner behind him. Turning around quick on his heels, he saw blade shining from the shadows, big crocodile leaning against the wall with his upper back and left leg.

“You will not find him, no matter how much you scream and search.”

Strong chills ran all around over his skin as Leonardo took firmer pose, eyes locked on the crocodile who kept touching the shining blade in his hands.

“You know where Michelangelo is then?”

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.”

“Stop the crap and tell me where he is. If you have hurt him, I swear -”

“I would be concerned of your own well being if I were you, your highness.” Rolling the blade between his fingers Garo took firm hold on the holder, turning the blade towards Leonardo. “I am here to kill you.”

Leonardo snorted and laughed. “Oh, what a surprise! I never wouldn’t had thought of that! I mean it wasn’t suspicious at all that, all of the sudden, big croc came in the palace, stalking me at times.” Turning more serious Leonardo tensed a bit. “It’s father, isn’t it?”

“It doesn’t matter who hired me for the job. Only thing what matters is the fact I get well paid.”

“How much you will get from my hea--”

Leonardo’s sentence was cut short when Garo suddenly launched towards him, blade flashing past his head just barely. Rolling away Leonardo used his hands to push himself high in the air enough to dodge Garo’s massive tail when it swept too near him. With smooth somersault in the air Leonardo landed back on his feet, starting to run as fast as he could. Despite the fact Leonardo was thin and quite quick, Garo had no issues of following him by walking. But then again he took longer steps than Leo.

“You are only delaying the inevitable.”

“Because I like to live as long as possible!”

“You really want the remaining minutes of your life to be filled with horror, fear and running? Fine. Have it your way.”

Hearing those heavy steps following him as echo in the hallways was getting the hold on Leo. He had never thought such thing could be so terrifying. Fear messed his mind so bad Leonardo completely forgot small shortcut what Garo used to ambush him. Gasping in horror Leo froze when big crocodile, roaring, emerged from the shadows. Leonardo was too close to dodge and Garo was too quick. Lifting his arm to protect his head from sharp teeth Leonardo closed his eyes, screaming when many sharp teeth sank deep in his thin arm.

Cursing words flied inside his head as pain sank deeper in his body, preventing him from moving. Garo’s deep throat laugh vibrated against his bleeding arm, golden eyes beaming in the dim light of torches.

“I was ordered to kill you fast and not to make mess, but… I think I could play with you a bit.” Pressing his teeth deeper, all the way to the bone, Garo laughed as Leonardo started to tremble, his fingers shaking uncontrollably. “Ready for some shaking, little turtle? Your arm may come off… Or I might bite it in half.”

“...N-No…”

Sudden hard and heavy punch on the side of his mouth made Garo groan in pain, loosing his hold on Leonardo’s arm, making him slide away from his pray. Opening his eyes Leonardo lifted his injured arm against his chest, holding it there with his healthy hand. Looking up in front of him he saw Raphael’s side profile, but it made his gasp.

Right side of Raphael’s face had lots of blood on it – some fresh, some dry. One of his shoulder spikes was gone and the remains of it were bleeding. His shell also had lost few spikes. He had bruises, cuts and other injuries and yet he stood all tall and firm, with such stern and deadly look on his face.

_“Raphael...”_

Like if hearing Leonardo call him in his mind, Raphael turned his head slightly towards his mate, keeping his eyes on Garo, who was rubbing his face, spitting out few teeth with blood.

“You okay?”

“Shit about me! But you -!”

“- Haven’t felt better in my life.”

Comment like that was unexpected and it stunned both Leo and Garo. Smirking Raphael slowly took his fighting position, keeping his bright eyes on the crocodile. “You think such attacks what you used on me would kill me? Think again, leather boy. I have been fighting my whole life so I’m not going down that easily.”

“He attacked you?!”

“Bastard tried, I give him that. Your mistake was to assume I was dead without actually confirming it. It’s easy to pretend to be dead.” His voice lowered, turning dark. “And that will cost you your life. Leo, stay back. I got this.”

Without another word Raphael went after Garo, who blocked Raphael’s another heavy hit. It made his arm tingle. He fought against Raphael in the small garden earlier, pleased to see the turtle was no match for him, but now… That same turtle had become huge beast which had no issues of following Garo’s moves, block and hit in right times.

Growling Garo swung his tail which Raphael dodged easily. Grin spread on his lips as he eyed the crocodile, balancing his stand. “What’s the matter? Surprised? You shouldn’t be, really. I told you already I’ve been fighting my whole life. I know these things. The reason, why you won me in the first round, was because I allowed you to. I wanted to see how good you really are – and you’re not all that good. I have fight against more better opponents.”

Growl rumbled deeper in his throat, but Garo quieted himself quick. He had no room to lose his patience. Starting to laugh silently Garo stood up straight, his laugh turning stronger.

“Smart move, turtle! I must admit you got me there. Usually my opponents, or targets, are not smart or skilled – or both – at all. You’re the first one and I like the challenge.”

Giving a small grin with a nod Raphael went after the crocodile who easily dodged his dash attack, hitting him hard on injured side with his tail. Watching them fight kept Leonardo standing on his place, holding his injured arm. The pain was long gone from his mind, and body, as his eyes followed the pair. He couldn’t stop looking, he couldn’t understand how good Raphael was at fighting – in such injured condition too. Only now Leonardo also spotted big and nasty looking bite mark on Raphael’s left arm. Blood spilled out of the holes every time when Raphael landed hard punch with that arm. Leonardo had witnessed Raphael fight against the guards, many times, after he was brought to the palace and became stronger, but…. He never hadn’t fought like this against them. But then again, this situation was different. In previous times Raphael had protected the weak ones… Now he was fighting for his life.

Blow after blow, kick after kick, blood was spilled more or less as new bruises and cuts emerged on fighters’ bodies. Sweat drops raced down on Garo’s face as he panted heavily, eyes locked on Raphael who was breaking a sweat too, but he was not panting as hard as he was. Damn, he was good with great stamina and strength – which meant Garo’s time was starting to run out. Taking a look from the corner of his eye Garo spotted Leonardo standing still there where he had been earlier.

“Well… If I can’t kill them both, I will kill him at least.”

Almost like flying huge reptile flashed past Raphael, opening his mouth open, aiming for Leo’s head.

“Leo! Move!”

Blood lost and shock from current events were still holding Leo tight in their grasp. But somehow, still, young turtle released his injured arm – it hurt a lot – falling iron stand with burning tar in it on Garo’s face when he came too close. Yelling in pain Garo closed his eyes, stopping. His screams filled quiet hallway, hands desperately trying to wipe off burning liquid, which had done great damage already. Sudden tight hold, out of nowhere, on the backside of his head slammed his face hard against the wall once, twice… and then repeatedly - force growing with each hit. Garo heard some faint noises, pain filling his head. This was no good.

In horror Leonardo watched how Raphael came to the scene, indescribable fury in his eyes, starting to slam defenseless male’s head against hard wall face first. Blood was spilling, skull was cracking and Raphael’s ugly and nasty voice, with hatred, made it all more horrible. This was not Raphael anymore. Rushing to his side, Leonardo used his healthy hand to get Raphael’s attention. Those eyes, what turned to look at him, twisted his heart. That gaze pierced his very soul, but Leonardo remained serious, staring strictly back.

“Raphael. Enough. He’s dying. Let me… Let me ask something from him.”

As much as he found Leonardo’s request unpleasant, Raphael growled as he released the crocodile who fell on the floor. His blood filled, and smashed, airways made such horrible and wet rumble sounds. Still Leonardo knelt down next to the one who, just now, had tried to kill him.

“You are not dead yet. Use your last breath wisely and answer this – What’s the meaning behind all this?”

Laughter mixed with bloody coaching when seriously injured Garo whispered; “… Ask… Don….” Turtles watched in silence as Garo took few last light breaths – and then silence. Wind howled somewhere in the hallway as both males stood still, staring at the body. Turning on his heels Raphael started to walk away, Leonardo soon following him.

“You should go and get your wounds treated.”

“Later. You can go, and should, but I intent to go and see this through.”

“Then I will stick with you. We both are in this together.”

Raphael didn’t argue. Silently they both went behind Donatello’s room, not bothering to knock. Slamming the door open Raphael stood there, allowing Leonardo enter first, facing surprised turtle. Donatello, like always, was sitting on his chair in front of his desk with a book. His surprise was short lived when his expression changed to “not amused”, book’s covers slamming hard together as he stood up.

“I see that stupid being failed. Seriously, if you want to get something done, you should do it yourse--”

Leonardo came right at him in a flash, snatching small sharp blade from the desk next to apples. His healthy hand had tight hold on cool metal as he pressed it against Donatello’s neck. Donatello stared down at his “brother” as he pressed his soft shell gently against the bookshelf behind him.

“You.” Leonardo hissed with small growl. “You’re behind all this?”

“Not quite. This all has been father’s idea. I merely have been his right hand since, let’s face it, that stupid old rat wouldn’t had been able to do all this… No, any of this, on his own.”

“But why!? Why you would help him and try to get me, and Raphael, killed!?”

Staring down in his brother’s glowing and moist eyes Don remained silent, which only infuriated Leonardo further. Pressing the blade harder against Donatello’s neck Leo broke his skin.

“ANSWER ME!”

No answer. Growling louder Leonardo looked down, stepping hard on Donatello’s toes, which made other turtle scream and curse.

“The fu--!?”

“Answers, Donnie! Or are you too much under dad’s little skinless foot to say anything?! Or perhaps you are just a coward – like you always have been! Hiding in here reading and writing rather than being outside training with Mikey and ---”

“BECAUSE I HATE YOU! I always have hated you! I decided to become Splinter’s paw so that I would get rid of you! Everything was fine in this place all those years ago until YOU showed up! Until dad decided to adopt you! I don’t know what hit him, but when he decided you would inherit him instead of me – ME, THE ONE WHO HAD BEEN HERE LONGER ALREADY – I had enough! He spent all his time training you or teaching you to read and count - or making someone else do that – but he never did that to me! When you showed up, I was completely ignored! But, luckily, there became unexpected twist. You, Leo. You started to behave like a spoiled brat what you are. You refused to surrender under father’s control – and that pissed dad off so much. He, too, started to want you dead. I saw my chance. So I joined him.”

“Why didn’t you try to kill us yourself then? Why assassins?”

Lifting his gaze from Leo, Donatello eyed bigger turtle who, still, stood at the doorway, slightly leaning against the door frame, holding big bite mark on his left arm.

“I didn’t want to get my hands dirty. Plus it would had been too obvious. However I must correct one thing; That ferret wasn’t a real assassin. He was just regular, but super skilled, street fighter who was in desperate need of money. He was easy to talk into killing you. Sadly he failed, as you can see, since you both are still alive. Garo was father’s idea. He wanted big assassin crocodile and I searched one for him. But he, too, made horrible job.”

“Why Raphael?”

“Hm?”

“Why trying to kill him too?”

“Oh, poor foolish Leonardo. Haven’t you managed to connect the dots in your head?”

“Splinter wants my land.”

“Tadaa! We have someone smart enough here to know the answer.”

“He’s not going to get it. It belongs to Raphael. It’s his birthright. Besides I already thought as much. I just wanted to know was that the only reason to get Raphael killed too.”

Looking back down on Leonardo, Don grinned slightly. “You think father gives a fuck about that? You know him. When he wants something, he goes after it. Sometimes too foolishly.”

“Example?” Raphael demanded.

“For example he was ready to go and attack the Council to get the land. If I wouldn’t had been there to talk sense in his old dusty skull, he would had done that – and get his army killed. Or most of it, at least. Perhaps even himself. Not that it would had been a big lost anyway.”

Dropping his head down Leonardo sighed deep. “I don’t understand you, Donnie. I get it you started to hate me because father wanted me to become his follower, but --”

“Jealousy.” Raphael stated softly and slow from the background.

“If you must use that ugly word, then yes, I became jealous of you.”

“But why?” Dropping the knife down on the floor Leonardo stepped back keeping his strict, but moist, gaze on his adopted brother. “I never did, intentionally, anything bad to you. I never tried to surpass you. I never tried to be better than you or please father. Or take your place. All what I wanted to be, and do, was to be free and happy. Like Mikey.”

Eyes in front of him grew wider, but the turtle still remained silent. “Like… Mikey?” Don finally managed to ask. Leo nodded. In this moment something seemed to click in Donatello’s mind and with one smooth move he slipped away between Leonardo and bookshelf.

“Where are you going?”

“Mikey.”

Looking at each other Raphael and Leonardo decided to follow third turtle. At the basement cell Donatello gasped as he noticed Mikey’s cell door open. Oh no.. No, no, no! Could it be that Splinter had found out about Mikey knowing what was going on?! If so Mikey… Turning on his heels Donatello started to run, amazed how well injured couple managed to keep up with him. Leonardo sped up to be able to run by his brother’s side as they rushed forward.

“Care to explain what’s going on now!?”

“It’s Mikey. I locked him in the basement cell to keep him safe. Before I left him there I told him everything.” Looking at his adopted brother beside him, Donatello’s face became more serious. “If Splinter has found out Mikey knows...”

Light turned on in Leo’s head and his eyes widened in shock. But he didn’t let it overpower him. Instead Leonardo became focused, looking forward. “We won’t let him hurt Mikey.”

“If it’s not too late already...”

**

Trio stopped behind Splinter’s door only for a second so that Raph could kick the door in. Donatello and Leonardo rushed in first, Raphael watching their backs as he, too, slowly entered the room. What they saw there was probably the most shocking thing ever. Splinter was laying on the floor, obviously in his own blood, wearing his casual robe what he did before heading to sleep. Right next to him was shaking Michelangelo, holding a knife with shaking hands. He was crying, obviously in shock, as his horror filled eyes were locked on lifeless body at his feet.

“Mikey...” Don said as gently as possible, starting to approach unstable turtle. Looking at him, oh so slowly, Mikey sobbed loud. Big tears were at the corners of his reddish eyes, previous tears long dried on his cheeks.

“Donnie… I didn’t… I mean I did…”

“It’s okay, Mikey. Give me the knife. Let’s sit down and you can tell me everything.”

Slowly reaching his hand Donatello wore caring smile, which had hoped effect on Mikey. He handed the knife from his bloody hands to him. Leonardo rushed to Mikey’s side, helping him to stand as Raphael and Donatello decided to cover Splinter’s body with blanket. They assumed to see many stabbing marks, but there seemed to be only one. Straight to the heart.

Sitting Mikey down on the edge of Splinter’s bed Leonardo sat on other side, while Don sat on another. Raphael decided to stand and be ready if there would come more surprises. Since Don was the best with words, it was natural that Leonardo and Raphael let him do the talking.

“Are you alright, Mikey? Did he hurt you?”

Turning his shaky head slowly towards Donatello, Mikey managed to shake his head with silent “No.” whisper. Cupping Mikey’s cheeks in his hands Don made sure Mikey’s eyes would stay on him.

“That’s good to hear. How you got out from your cell? Someone let you out?”

Change of subject seemed to improve and ease young turtle’s state of mind since he gave tiny smile. “You forgot that I can pick locks, ahah… I… I always keep this little metal string with me. You… You remember how I managed to lock myself in that small scary room when I was little?”

“Yes. I was worried because I didn’t find you.”

“And I was scared… But when you finally found me... Helped me out... I started to practice picking up locks so that… The same thing could never happen again.”

Snorting with good nature, and smile, Donatello rubbed his thumb against Mikey’s cheek. “You, little sneaky turtle, have been able to keep that as a secret from me. I’m most proud of you.”

It was relieving to see smile, even smaller one, on Mikey’s face. However the nastier part needed to be talked about as well. Leo coughed slightly, getting youngest’s attention. “I don’t want to bring this up, but… You killed Splinter, right?”

Sitting silent Mikey turned his head away, looking at the floor and his feet. They had some of Splinter’s blood on them, as well as on his body. “Yes. I did kill him.” Now he started to sob and cry again. “I had no choice. I didn’t want to do it, but I didn’t want him to kill you and Raphael! I tried to talk to him… He didn’t listen… So I… Took the knife from my belt’s pocket and stabbed him when he turned around.”

Taking his time to look at each one of them, Mikey’s lips trembled. “I’m sorry, but I had to do it. I’m done with killing and plotting. I knew it wouldn’t stop if father would live.” Aiming his big tearful eyes on Donatello, Michelangelo reached to take hold on Don’s arms, reaching more closer to his face. “I’m sorry...”

Sighing with comforting smile Donatello tapped his head gently. “Don’t worry. You did the right thing. I’m just sorry it was you. This whole thing… It was never meant for you. I tried to keep you away from it.” Pulling Mikey in a warm hug Donatello rested his head on Mikey’s, closing his eyes. “I’m truly sorry.”

Two other males shared a look with each other, smiling gently. It was all horrible and sad, yes, but now there also was a new beginning to them all. They all could relax and focus on better tomorrow.

**

It had been quite a chaos after Splinter’s death. For a long time, actually, but it all had calmed down after few months. Naturally none of the boys had revealed who the real killer was and, since Splinter had managed to make his own testimony before his death, Leonardo inherited him. He was not happy. Walking towards the open entrance of the palace sun was beaming inside, hitting his eyes all too bright. Lifting a hand to give some shade to his eyes, Leonardo looked around, finally spotting his brother sitting on the chair in small garden.

Sound of steps on sand made Donatello close the book, lifting his gaze on Leonardo who approached him with a friendly smile on his face. Bowing slightly with his head, Donatello returned the smile.

“My Lord. What I can do for you?”

“Oh wow. I must say I’m surprised to see you reading out here.”

“You are the one who told me to be more outside of my dark box.”

Laughing kindly Leonardo stopped in front of his brother who didn’t bother to stand up. Lifting his hand Leonardo offered sealed scroll to him. Neither said anything as Donatello, suspiciously staring at Leo, took it. He read it all calm for few second, but then his eyes almost popped out of his head. Looking up in disbelief, he raised his voice more louder than he meant to.

“What’s the meaning of this?!”

“Exactly that what you read. If you can read, that is.”

“Of course I can read, stupid! But….” Looking at the paper in his hands Don shook his head slightly. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s simple. I never wanted to be the ruler. I know nothing about ruling, but you do. You are good at holding the reins, giving orders, making sure all works and is on place. That’s why I step down from my place and give it all to you.”

“But why?”

Leonardo gave sincere smile. “Because Raphael and I are leaving. There’s no point of me being a leader of our home and land if I won’t be living here. Rule well – My Brother.”

He was stunned, heart hammering in his chest. This was unbelievable… And it, indeed, was something what Don had always wanted, but… Standing up Donatello rolled the scroll back in its original form, staring deep in Leo’s eyes.

“No. I will not be the one to rule here. I know one who is more suitable for the job.”

**

“WHAAT!?” If Mikey wouldn’t had been sitting on the bed so firmly he would had fell on the floor. “You guys are leaving?! But you can’t!”

Raphael tapped small shoulder gently few times. “Sorry, little guy, but we can’t stay here the rest of our lives.”

“But you can! Can’t they, Don?”

Smiling Don lifted his shoulders. “Sorry, Mikey, but they have made their decision already.”

“Ouuhhhh….” Pouting like a little kid Mikey stared at Leo, who watched him with loving eyes of a big brother.

“Don’t worry, Mikey. We can always visit each other. I mean the land of Albino turtles isn’t all that far away.”

“But still. You can’t go. We need you here. You are our ruler.”

“Aaah! Good you mentioned it. Donatello?”

Stepping forward Donatello handed scroll to Mikey who took it, rolling it open. His eyes widened to the size of a full moon when he read it. Swinging the scroll wildly in the air Mikey stared both of his brother. “What kind of game is this?! This is a prank? A joke?”

“It’s true, Mikey. Don didn’t want the place so you, brother, are now the ruler of our land and clan.” Stepping forward Leonardo places his hands softly on thin shoulder. “And you will be the most marvelous ruler in our history. I just know it.”

“And from my part Albino clan and Hamato clan will always have an alliance. A friendship. If you need anything, I will be there to help.”

Seeing small turtle tear up warmed Raphael’s heart. Bending down he sealed small turtle in his massive arms. “You are horrible for making me cry because of such thing...” Mikey whispered, earning gentle chuckle from big turtle.

Stepping forward Donatello coughed to get Mikey’s attention. “And I shall stand by your side here, my Lord. I will be your assistant, helping you with everything in all possible ways. Do not hesitate to turn on me.”

Sniffing with smile Mikey rubbed his nose and eyes. “I will. I promise. But know I will be needing a lot of your help. I will be glued on you whining and asking.”

Chuckling with amusement Donatello bowed slightly; “I’m fully prepared for it, Lord.”

**

Goodbyes were never easy or fun and Raphael could see Leo holding tears back as they slowly rode away from the palace, still hearing Mikey screaming after them.

“You can stay here with your family, Leo. I’m not forcing you to come with me.”

“I know, but I want to come with you. Besides you promised to take me with you. You are not taking that back?” Hearing a humor in Leo’s last sentence made Raphael laugh.

“No. I’m not taking it back.”

After that most of the trip went in silence until they reached the edge of most greed grass what either one of them had ever seen. The land in front of their eyes was big and beautiful, green spreading as far as eyes could see. There were hills, forests, lakes, trees with flowers and fruits, wild berry bushes, but also ruins. Memories of the lost civilization… As they rode forward through the land for few hours, they finally spotted small city ruins near the hill, which still held the ruins of the castle.

Getting down from his ride’s back Raphael helped Leo down too. His thin long arm was decorated with Garo’s bite mark scar – but then again Raphael was carrying his own scars too. They would be unpleasant memories to the rest of their lives. Looking around Leonardo shook his head. He still couldn’t believe his father had been behind all this…

Not letting his thoughts go too far in that direction, Leo forced his focus on Raphael. “I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but… This place is kinda… smashed.”

“Sure is.”

“You don’t have a kingdom or citizens.”

“Who said I need them?”

Smiling at smaller turtle Raphael continued. “I have what I need here with me currently. But if there ever would come people, I would welcome them to stay here with open arms. I would offer them a home.”

“On the grass? Even during winter? They will freeze to death, you know.”

Raphael laughed. “No. We will rebuild this small town.”

“Um… WE? You and me?”

Smirking Raphael tilted his head. “What’s the matter? Not up for the challenge?”

“No, I am not. Besides I never haven’t build anything.”

“But we have.” Both turtles turned to look behind them in surprise when most slaves from the palace approached them. Since neither got any words from their mouths, young man stepped forward and bowed with everyone else.

“My Lord. We followed you since we would like to offer you our help. You helped us when we were at the mercy of previous leader so, please, let us repay you! We will help you rebuild this place.”

Touched by the gesture Raphael stepped forward, landing his hands firmly on a man’s shoulders, making him look up at him. “I will welcome and accept any help, but only if you all are here with your own free will. I will not use you, ever, in any kind of way.”

“We all agreed to follow and help you, my king. Just tell us what you need and want us to do.”

“Just rest, for now. I will look around and tomorrow we can start to plan work schedule. You will lead the team.”

“Understood.” Man stood up tall, heading to spread the word among the humans. Smiling after him Raphael shook his head. He was thankful and happy all those years, what he stood up and fought for those slave, were now paying off. Of course he never hadn’t even thought of making, or getting them, to follow him. All what he had wanted was to get them out, free, to live their own happy life. If they, however, found happiness and good life with him, he would welcome them to stay and live with him.

Stepping next to him Leonardo smiled up at him softly. “Well, it seems you got some citizens already.”

“It seems so.”

“Raphael. I don’t mean to pry, but what about the castle?”

Indeed. On top of the hill was the remains of his old home. Steps slowly started to lead him towards it, Leonardo letting him go alone. He felt it was something what Raphael needed to do alone. Inside the ruins Raphael watched carefully where to step. He didn’t want to break anything. He found himself heading towards a statue, an albino female turtle… His mother. It was actually in quite good shape. Stepping behind it Raphael got a sudden urge to push it – and he did – with all his strength. Statue moved first a bit, then sliding out of the way fully. Hidden stairs greeted him and Raphael took the first step in. At the bottom of the stairs he found hidden room and it was full of gold in different forms and shapes. He couldn’t believe his eyes! He had got some money from Mikey when he and Leo had left, but it wouldn’t be enough to feed them and all those people who had followed them secretly. Raphael also wanted to be fair and pay for his workers. Now that issue was solved too.

Gathering some of the coins Raphael smiled at them. Closing his eyes he closed his hands on top of his heart, holding coins in them lovingly. He thanked his mother in his mind. This must had been her doing in some way. Heading out and back to the ruins of the town, Raphael headed to see the humans first. They all greeted him with a smile and bow, but Raphael ordered them to stop bowing at him. He didn’t want them to do such thing. He was not above them or more special in any way. Opening his palms Raphael walked from human to human, allowing them to take some of the cold coins. Some people didn’t believe their eyes, some tried to refuse to take them and some… They started to cry openly. It must had been something… big for them. Living as a poor slave and then suddenly you are free, offered to have cold coins… It all has been only a distant dream for so many of them.

“Like I said. I will not use any of you. When and if you work for me, I will pay you. Good. I will also feed you. I will take care of you all. I promise.”

“Just like you have already done for all those years.”

“I… tried my best. I apologize I was pulled away from you all, leaving you at the mercy of the guards.”

“Do not worry, my Lord. We still had faith in you. We still believed you would come to us.”

Leonardo stood further away watching Raphael interact with his people. It was beautiful to see. It was a good start too. Seeing his king coming in his way Leonardo smiled, placing another arm behind his back and other on his chest, bowing deeply. Raphael snorted with short laugh, reaching to kiss smaller male when he stood up straight.

“If I didn’t know you any better, I would say you’re mocking me.”

“Me? Ohohoh, nooo ~” Sharing another kiss with chuckles they ended up holding each other, looking at the ruins around them. “So this is it, then?”

“Yes. This will be our home. We will make it bloom.”

**

And they did. It took few years, but the town was finally fully rebuild. All workers had stayed and build themselves homes and small fields, many different people and species had come to see if the rumors were true about albino turtles’ land being “resurrected”. After the shock and surprise many of them had decided to move there so more houses were build. What, however, surprised all visitors the most, was the fact there was no castle. Raphael never wanted one so he and Leonardo had settled to live in big and comfortable house instead what they, with the help of others, had build.

Standing outside under the sun Raphael spotted familiar figure coming towards the town on the back of a horse. Behind it was open carriage with something what Raphael couldn’t see clearly. Approaching them with a smile on his face, tears rose on the corner of his eyes as he spread his arms.

“Gaya.”

Old male albino turtle laughed after getting down from his ride’s back, returning the hug. “My king. You have matured.”

Gaya’s hand was so warm on his cheek… Old, small, shaky and wrinkled, but warm. Raph’s focus turned from Gaya’s hand on the figures behind him when they approached them. Gasping Raphael lifted his head up, Gaya smiling at him even that he was not looking at him. “I did some research and found few surprises. I must admit they surprised even me.” Looking at other albino turtles behind him Gaya kept smiling before turning his focus back on young king, now receiving his attention with eye contact.

“Welcome home, my king.”

With loud sniff and deep inhale tears escaped Raphael’s eyes as he sealed Gaya’s hand back between his cheek and hand, softly kissing old palm.

“Welcome home, my people.”

The End!


End file.
